Bad Girl Chronicles
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. She left. Now Gabriella is Back to East High for senior year and shes ready to show them what they created." Ready or not, Here I come." Rated M for Drug use, Drinking and possibly implied sexual situations
1. BGC: Intro

_**Welcome everyone. Im glad youre reading this story. Hope you had a happy new years and a great Christmas. This was a plot bunny**_

_** gone wild and It wouldnt leave me until I wrote it down. Didnt have a choice really. Don't worry my other Naruto story is abandoned or **_

_**on Hiastus. Just a little break because of Writers Block. **_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and shes ready to show them

what they created . "Ready or not, here I come."

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

All around in the hallway of East High, sounds of friends greeting each other could be heard. Our focus will be on one group in particular. The

wildcat gang, consisting of the most popular people in East High. It included Taylor McKenssie, Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans, The King of East

High, Troy Bolton, his new girlfriend Samantha McAllister, former new girl, and their close friends. Meeting by Troys locker was a daily thing for the

gang each day, and at the start of the school year. His locker was conviently located in the front hallway and had a direct view of the front doors

and would be one of the first to see the " new" student.

"Hey Troy" Chad greeted at Troys Locker.

"Heard about the new student?"

"Oh yea, Derek said she was hot... and that she looked a little like _her _"

"Hah, As if she would come back after what she did to you, to all of us. " Taylor said entering the conversation.

"Exactly. She can stay gone. She won't be missed." Sharpay, who just arrived and entered the conversation said.

( Speak of the Devil and she shall appear. )

As Sharpay ended that sentence the front doors slammed open. The "new" student stood in the doorway looking around.

" Ready or not, Here I come. Hope your Ready for me East High."

_**AN: Okay thats all for the first Chapter. Just to warn you, I don't write long chapters. I would love to but its not a gift of mine. Anyway, Stay tuned for more. **_


	2. BGC: First Day

_**Welcome everyone. Im glad youre reading this story. This was a plot bunny gone wild and It wouldnt leave me until I wrote it down. **_

_**Didnt have a choice really. Don't worry my other Naruto story is abandoned or on Hiastus. Just a little break because of Writers Block. **_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and shes ready to show them

what they created . "Ready or not, here I come."

_**AN: I listened to Obsession and 17 by Sky Ferreira while writing this. Also Bad Girl by Danity Kane. and Bad Influence and Cuz I Can by Pink. **_

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

"Damnnn"

That was the only thing every guy in that hallway could think. ( Oh course you should have guessed it would be a girl by now.) Long dark brown

hair with different colors streaked through it. Beautiful light brown skin. The girl was drop dead gorgeous. And really sexy, especially dressed as

she a black corset, tight white miniskirt, and black knee length leather boots, she had the attention of every guy she passed in the hallway during

her short journey into the school. She stopped before the wildcat group and smirked.

"Missed me?"

* * *

Their jaws dropped. This was Gabriella? No Way!

"Gabriella?" Troy asked

There was no way this was Gabriella. They were complete opposites. Where Gabriella was cute and innocent, this girl was sexy, dark, dangerous,

and tempting. She even had a tongue ring she was swirling around and a tattoo from what they could see for god sakes. More than one tattoo

actually.

Her smirk only widened.

"The one and only."

Of course Samantha chose that moment to enter the group, jump up, and kiss her boyfriend.

"Hey Babes, Hey guys!"

Seeing them still in shock she turned to see what they were looking at and immediately turned jealous.

"Whoa."

Gabriella's already cold eyes just lost any hint of warmth in them when she saw how Sam interacted with the people with the people she at one

time ( possibly still) considered as close s family and the man she once ( possibly still) wanted to marry one day and her heart gave a twinge. On

the outside, however, she just raised an eyebrow and started walking away, throwing a comment over her shoulder

"See you in Class?"

She stopped and turned back.

" Oh and Do call me Bree."

* * *

Samantha watched her go. She turned back to the group with jealous eyes.

"Who was that?"

Sharpay and Taylor seeing her jealousy and seeing the way Troy, Chad, and every other boy she passed was watching Gabriella as she walked

away rushed to comfort her despite being a little mad/Jealous themselves.

"That was just Gabriella." Taylor said.

"No one important. Just a traitorous BITCH" Sharpay said, her voice raising at the end and carrying after Gabriella, Who in turn heard it, turned

around while still walking, flipped Sharpay off, and resumed walking normally. Taylor and Sharpay were shocked. Where was the girl who would

have burst into tears if they called her a bitch last year?

Walking away, Bree smiled a predatory smile.

**Lets the games begin.**

_**How was it? Review and let me know.**_


	3. BGC Chapter 3

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. This was a plot bunny gone wild and it wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. Didn't have a choice really. Don't worry my other Naruto story is abandoned or on Hiatus. Just a **_

_**little break because of Writers Block. **_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year.

Now Gabriella is back to East High for senior year and she's ready to show them what they created.

"Ready or not, Here I come."

_**AN: I listened to Obsession and 17 by Sky Ferreira while writing this. Also Bad Girl by Danity Kane. And Save me by Kesha. And the Harold song by Kesha. Even though I really kind of don't like her I love these songs. **_

_**AN: Plus if you're wondering. Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Zeke are sick so they aren't there. They should pop up somewhere in the upcoming Chapters. **_

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

As Bree walked into Ms. Darbus's classroom for homeroom, the haze that had fallen over everyone was broken.

Sounds of slamming doors sounded all around as the female population slammed their doors in jealousy and the male population rushed

to their homeroom ( Ms. Darbus) or rushed to get a glimpse of Bree before they were forced to their homerooms.

The guys in the wildcat gang snapped back to reality.

"No way in Hell that was Gabriella!" Chad said.

Troy was still silent.

"Hah, I could believe it." Taylor said.

Sharpay jumped in.

"Yeah, she's just dressing like the slut we already knew she was. How dare she come back after she broke Troy's heart. The stupid slutty skanky hoe bag" Sharpay ranted.

* * *

While Sharpay ranted, Samantha panicked inside her mind.

"Goddamn it, Goddamn it, Goddamn it! This isn't part of the plan.

She wasn't supposed to come back after I ran her off, especially not **that **way.

She's going to sabotage _**EVERYTHING**_ I've worked so hard for.

Ugh! Okay, Okay. Calm down Sam. I can make a new plan.

This little front she has going on won't stay. She still has to be that same stupid pushover she was before."

Sam tuned back into the conversation but not before she noticed Troy who looked to be in deep thought.

She knew better than to interrupt him when he was thinking.

* * *

Troy was in deep thought.

He must have been the only one to see the small amount of pain that leaked into Gabriella's…. oh. Ahem… _Bree's _when Sam came over before they iced over even further until they were nothing but ice.

He started to get angry.

How dare she be hurt he moved on.

(Not really, the little voice in his head said. You know you will love her forever and only her)

How dare she come back and bring back the hurt.

She betrayed them; she betrayed and cheated on _**him**_.

(Are you sure? The little voice, the little spark of hope whispered. Are you sure she cheated on you?)

Troy ignored the voice. Listening would only bring more pain.

How Dare she?

How… ..

Haahhhh

Deep breaths Troy.

haahhhhhha

You don't need her.

haahhhaaaahh

You can get over her.

(Stop lying to yourself, the voice whispered, pleaded. Stop lying to yourself before it's too late. )

The bell ringing shocked him out of little pep talk.

"Okay Troy. Time to face the cheating Bitch." Chad said.

* * *

Seeing the Wildcat gang ( The ones there anywhere.) enter Ms. Darbus's room,

Bree smiled her predatory smile, sending waves of desire through the male admirers around her

and waves of fear through the females in the room.

_**It has begun. Get ready to eat your heart out wildcats. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**How was it? Review and let me know. Oh and the little ( haahhhaaa) thing was supposed to be his deep breath.**_


	4. BGC: Club part1

**_Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. Hope you had a happy new years and a great Christmas. This was a plot bunny_**

_**gone wild and It wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. Didn't have a choice really. Don't worry my Naruto story is abandoned or on Hiatus. Just a little break because of Writers Block. **_

_**AN: I loved the idea of this chapter. And I **__**love**__** all the songs Bree will sing at the club. Bree will show a little a bit of our sweet Gabriella during the slow songs. It starts with Bree the badass though.**_

_**Be on the lookout for the OC's. Tell me what you think about them :) **_

_**IMPORTANT**__**: Songs in this chapter ( in this order): Bad influence by Pink, Obsession by Sky Ferreira, Seventeen by Sky Ferreira, When it rains by paramore, The Harold song by Kesha **_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them

what they created . "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

**

* * *

**

( Lunch Time)

Taylor couldn't believe her. The skank she used to call her best friend, one of the two people she considered close enough to be sisters was back after the way she betrayed Troy, after the way she betrayed her.

How could she just sit there knowing she broke Troy's heart and used the gang for her own gain and not hate herself.  
( Little does she know. Bree hates herself for another completely different reason.)  
She and Sharpay, the only "sister" she had left looked at each other and knew they were thinking along the same lines.

Taylor glanced back at Troy and, seeing him spaced out even though Sam was talking to him,

felt a surge of hate for gabriella.

She glared at the skank sitting on some guys lap, entertaining a crowd of girls and guys.  
" Figures. Guess she's getting started early.

She turned around disgusted and started plotting with Sharpay.

There was no way "_Bree" _was gonna get away with this.

They only stopped talking when they heard hells coming in there direction and a voice they would have recognized anywhere.

**

* * *

**

Bree was mad. Why was Erica making her do this again? Oh yea.

" Promoting for the club. "

Okay, she got that, She never had a problem promoting parties. She always invited everyone she knew to club openings but why did everyone this time include _**them. **_

Of course, she wanted revenge on them so she couldn't ignore them but she also didn't want to cause

herself unneccesary pain also.

Everytime she saw them, saw _him, _she couldn't help but be reminded of what _could _have been_. _

When she saw them, she was reminded of** her**.

" Oh god, why her? Why not **me**?

Oh god, she needed a drink.

* * *

The wildcat gang looked up at Bree.

She could feel the amazingly blue eyes she still loved

but also hated so passionately boring into her.

Chad sneered.

" What are you doing here?"

Bree rolled her eyes but felt her heart throb in pain once more.

Oh yeah. She _**really **_needed a drink.

" Just came to invite you to a club opening Tommorow night ( Saturday) . You know the new club called Breaking Dawn?"

"Why would you ask us to go to a club opening? How would you even know about that?  
Sharpay asked suspicously.

Bree just lifted her eyebrow before she replied.

" As if I would waste my time and energy screwing up your life. I have better things to do with my time."

"For 1) I know the owners of the place. We're very close."

"2) Its also because of the owners that I'm asking you this. I have to invite everyone of age or close enough in the school

to come to the opening. And for some reason they really want you guys to come, VIP, and they have to know soon. They're are only so many VIP spots."

( God, who knows why. Bree thought)

They were perplexed. Why?

"Are you going to be there?" A quiet voice Bree would know from anywhere asked.

She looked into Troy's famous pair of blue eyes.

"Yes." She said equally as quiet.

They were engaged into an intense battle of gazes that was only broken when Sharpay said

" We'll come."

" Good."

was the only reply they got before Bree went back to her crowd of worshipers.

* * *

Sharpay looked around her. Only she, Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Sam were able to come tonight.

The club was awesome. Hundreds of bodies danced around her while music pulsed in the air and lights flashed around. A huge stage stood at the front but besides a band's equipment

and a chair, no one was on stage.

The song ended, and the lights faded out and the Dj's voice rang out.

"Okay, folks. Meet the owners and their special guest who will be the entertainment tonight.

Sharpay looked up and gasped.

On stage Were 2 gorgeous guys, 2 beautiful women, and _gabriella? _

One of the guys and one of the women stood up to the mike while the others tried to drag Bree on stage.

They finally seceeded and forced her to sit in the chair on the stage.

The man at the mike had sparkling ice blue ices and shaggy brown hair and was named Mike .

The man who dragged Bree up had dark green eyes and blond hair. His name was James.

The woman at the mike had long black hair and grey eyes and was named Erica.

The woman who dragged Bree up on stage had hazel eyes and red hair that was

shoulder length. She was named Monique.

"Were the owners here and we want our special friend Bree here to be the entertainment tonight." Mike said.

Let's welcome her to the stage!

Sharpay was bewildered and so was the rest of the gang.

What was going on here?

* * *

"I'm soooo going to kill them when we get home." Bree thought.

She whispered to monique, " What am I supposed to sing!"

Monique just laughed at her.

"Were just gonna ask you to sing our favorites."

Ugh!

Why not.

* * *

"We've asked Bree to sing 5 songs tonight. One favorite from each of the owners and a collective favorite from all of us."

The first is Mike's fave. "Here's Bad influence".

Bree came out dressed differently. She had on a sleveless black shirt that stopped under her bust and a leather high waist jumper on. The jumper stopped a little past her stomach, so a good amount of her abs were showing. And an equal amount of her back. She had on Black ankle boots.

**[Lyrics in Bold]**

**Alright sir**

**Sure I'll have another one its early**

**Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)**

**Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)**

**Trust me**

**I'm the instigator of underwear**

**Showing up here and there**

**uh oh (oh no)**

**I'm always on a mission from the get go**

**So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon**

**It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)**

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

**I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic**

**It's electrifying wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you [x15]**

**Alright ma'am (ma'am)Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)**

**He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out**

**He wasn't the first and he won't be the last to tone it down**

**This happens all the time**

* * *

Chad muttered, " God, don't we all know it"

* * *

**I'm a story to tell the alibi**

**They wanna go home I asked them (why**

**)It's daylight (not night)**

**They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)**

**It gets to be too much sometimes**

**It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)**

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

**I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic**

**It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**

**I'm off to see the doctor**

**I hope she has a cure**

**I hope she makes me better**

**What does that even mean? We don't know**

Bree began to clap along with the beat while the band went quite.

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

**I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic**

**It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**

**Lordy Lordy Lordy**

**I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic**

**It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go**

**Where she stops nobody knows**

**A good excuse to be a bad influence on you [x15]**

**I'm a good excuse (good excuse)To be a bad influence**

**on you and you and you**

Bree had fun pointing to a bunch of random people in the crowd. By the end of the song, when this part came everyone knew what to do and did it too.

* * *

This song is called "Obsession" and it's my favorite. It's a fun, catchy, kind of raunchy song." Erica said.

**Whoa (x2)**

(Verse 1)

**Listen up I'm gonna' tell you bit about myself**

**I got a situation, ain't concerning nobody else**

**Just you and what you can do for me(Ooh)**

Bree sauntered down the stage and pointed to a guy in the crowd.

**I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out**

**Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now**

**Not love but I need something else**

**So here's my confession **

**(This time x2)**

**Don't just want you to love me**

**I want to be your obsession**

**(This time x2)**

**Want my name on the Marky**

I** want you (To want me)**

**I want you (To need me)**

**I want you**

**To hear my confession**

**I want to be your Obsession**

**(Whoa)**

**I'll fake sick, shy until you never let me go**

**So I can be your addiction in the stereo**

**I could be, just your type of high(I can give what you like)**

**Your talkin' bout' the narcissist, it meants, in Hollywood**

**I'm lovin' myself, the word I need's for you to feel good (Let's go)**

**Let the music just take control**

**So here's my confession **

**(This time x2)**

**Don't just want you to love me**

**I want to be your attention (**

**This time x2)**

**Want my name on the Marky **

**(Whoa)**

**I want you (To want me)**

**I want you (To need me)**

**I want you**

**To hear my confession**

**I want to be your Obsession (x2)**

**Whoa (x3)**

**Ain't nothing wrong with OCD**

**Long as it's for me, long as it's for me**

**Ain't nothing wrong with OCD**

**Long as it's for me, long as it's for me**

Bree spelled OCD in sign language then pointed to herself

**Here's my confession (This time x2)**

**Don't just want you to love me**

**I want to be your attention (This time x2)**

**Want my name on the Marky (Whoa)**

**I want you (To want me)**

**I want you (To need me)**

**I want youTo hear my confession**

**I want to be your Obsession (x3)**

* * *

"Here's my favorite. It is a song close to my heart and I believe it describes a friend of mine who's a little lost right now. ( Here she glanced toward Bree and paused.)

This is Seventeen." Monique said.

* * *

Troy saw the little glance Bree and wondered what it was about. The song didn't sound that bad.

**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**

**She, she, she,**  
**she came home late again tonight,**  
**you could see it in her eyes,**  
**she's been up to something.**

**Oh, whoa, we, we, we,**  
**don't know what to do with her,**  
**she's from a different world,**  
**and it's apparent now this girl is hiding,**  
**something in the way she gives a confident excuse,**  
**there's no way they'd ever know shes been -**

**Sneaking out at night,**  
**she's dancing at the night club,**  
**yeah, she got a fake ID,**  
**they'll never know she's 17.**

**Oh, and she's drinking with her friends,**  
**and they're all 21,**  
**I wonder how much longer she can get away with -**  
**her dirty little secret.**

Troy's eyes widened. What? Gabi wouldn't do anything like that. Then he realized he was thinking of gabriella  
and not Bree.

**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**

**Mom and dad,**  
**they don't seem to understand,**  
**she's got so many older friends,**  
**they pick her up every Wednesday night.**

**She breaks the rules,**  
**she makes a fool of everyone,**  
**she won't give up until she's done,**  
**and it's apparent now this girl is missing,**  
**something in the way she gives a confident excuse,**

"Yes." Troy thought. "Sounds like Bree."

**there's no way they'd ever know shes been -**

**Sneaking out at night,**  
**she's dancing at the night club,**  
**yeah, she got a fake ID,**  
**they'll never know she's 17.**

**Oh, and she's drinking with her friends,**  
**and they're all 21,**  
**I wonder how much longer she can get away with -**  
**her dirty little secret.**

**She hides the pain behind the fun,**  
**she said she doesn't need anyone at all,**  
**they say she's living way too fast,**  
**I wonder how long she can last before she falls -**  
**to the ground.**

**Something in the way she pushes everyone away,**  
**there's no way they'd ever know -**

**Sneaking out at night,**  
**she's dancing at the night club,**  
**yeah, she got a fake ID,**  
**they'll never know she's 17.**  
**Oh, and she's drinking with her friends,**  
**and they're all 21,**  
**I wonder how much longer she can get away with -**  
**her dirty little secret.**

**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**  
**ba, ba, ba, di, da, da, da, da, da**

What did that girl mean?

* * *

"This song is my favorite. It helped to drag a friend of mine out of a depression." James said.

( With the same glance towards Bree, Troy noticed again.)

" Hopefully" James added in his head.

Bree came back out with an acoustic guitar that she started playing.

She sat in the chair on the chair.

**And when it rains on this side of town**  
**It touches everything**  
**Just say it again and mean it**  
**We don't miss a thing**  
**You made yourself a bed at the bottom**  
**of the blackest hole (blackest hole)**  
**and convinced yourself**  
**that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore**

**and no (oh) how could you do it**  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming**  
**(no oh) I need an ending**  
**So why can't you stay**  
**Just long enough to explain**

**And when it rains**  
**You always find an escape**  
**Just running away**  
**From all of the ones who love you**  
**From everything**  
**You made yourself a bed at the bottom**  
**Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)**  
**And you'll sleep till May**  
**You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore**

**and no (oh) how could you do it**  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming**  
**(no oh) I need an ending**  
**So why can't you stay**  
**Just long enough to explain**

**(Explain your side, Take my side)**  
**Take these chances to turn it around**  
**Take these chances we'll make it somehow**  
**And Take these chances and turn it around**  
**Just turn it around.**

**and no (oh) how could you do it**  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming**  
**no (oh) how could you do it**  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming**  
**no (oh) how could you do it**  
**(oh I) I never saw it coming and**  
**(no oh) I need an ending**  
**So why can't you stay**  
**Just long enough to explain**

**You can take your time, take my time.**

* * *

Bree stepped up to the mike.

"This song is very dear to me."

She scanned the crowd to find Troy and the gang.

" I wrote it after losing a love of mine. This is The Harold song"

She suddenly found the pair eyes she was looking for and started singing.

She closed as the memories this song brought up washed up.

**I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.**  
**I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek.**  
**And this is so hard cause I didn't see**  
**that you were the love of my life and it kills me.**  
**I see your face in strangers on the street.**  
**I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.**  
**And in the limelight, I play it all fine.**

**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.**  
**[Ah]**  
**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.**  
**[Ah]**

_Flashback: _

_Gabi waking up, tears streaming down her face after a nightmare about her wildcat. "Troy", she whispers._

_Flashback_

**Chorus:**  
**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

_Flashback _

_Gabi's pushed into a locker as the gang passes by. "Move out of the way slut" Sharpay growls as she passes. _

_They rest of the gang just laughs as they follow her. Feeling a pair of eyes on here. Gabi looks up and sees Troy. He just looks at her for a second before he passes just like the rest of them. _

_After seeing them all gone, Gabi slides down the locker and just cries. _

_Flashback_

**Verse:**  
**Remember the time we jumped the fence when**  
**the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in.**  
**You held my hand then, then made me crawl**

**I swore to God it was the best night of my life.**  
**Or when you took me across the world, we**  
**promised that this will last forever but now I see.**

**It was my past life, a beautiful time**  
**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.**

**[Ah]**  
**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.**

_Flashback: _

_Troy and Gabriella playing on a beach with only them there. Only thing that mattered was their partner. _

_Flashback: _

**Chorus:**  
**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**Bridge:**  
**It was a past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time.**  
**Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise. **

**[Till the sun rise.]**

She held the note, and streched her hands up as she tried to pour her love into it, tried to reach Troy.

_Flashback: _

_Troy and Gabriella on her balchony staring into the others eyes, completely oblivious to their surroundings._

_O__nly aware of the other and their love as the sun rose behind them casting a dusty pink light on the pair._

_Flashback_

**Chorus:**  
**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.**  
**Young love murder, that is what this must be.**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.**

_Flashback_

_Gabi clutching a pillow, all alone, as tears pour out of her eyes._

_Flashback_

The crowd was silent and overwhelmed by the emotions they felt from this one song.

It seemed like the club all began to applaud at one time.

* * *

Troy was speechless and reveling in the rush of good memories this song brought.

"No way the girl up there was Bree. It had to be his Gabi."

"Maybe there was a chance to change her back."

The traitorous thought leaped up before he could squash it.

He was brought back to reality.

No. Not his Gabi. Not now. Not after what she did.

He repeated the thought over and over.

Not his Gabi. Not anymore.

* * *

A young music scout stood in a VIP part of the club listening to the thunderous applause they gave the girl.

"Hmmm...She has the looks, the voice, the versatile range of styles, charisma and the confidence. Yes, she'll do well."

**BGC records has to have her. Bree will be huge. **

* * *

_****__**An: Got a glimpse of Gabi in this chapter. And hints of what happened besides The gang abandoning her and losing troy that turned her into Bree. Decided to give a sappy/sad like ending.**_

_****__**Don't worry people. She won't go running back to the gang and Troy when they find out the truth. She'll make them suffer. :) And next chapter your going to see the real wild side of Bree. **_

_****__**( Remember those warnings about drugs, drinking, and possibily sexual situations?)**_

_****__**I have an idea and if you guys like this chap I'll follow it. If i do, Regular chapters will be longer then my previous ones but way shorter than this. **_

_****__**All chaps with songs will probably have a length similair to this.**_


	5. BGC: Club part 2

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. This was a plot bunny gone wild and It wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. Didn't have a choice really. Don't worry my Naruto story is abandoned or on Hiatus. Just a little break because of Writers Block. **_

_**AN: I loved the idea of this chapter. And I love all the songs Bree will sing at the club. 2 of three parts of club scene. In this chap, she'll do an encore with some fun songs, flirt with Troy and some others while singing and drink a bit. The last and third part will just be Bree drinking, flirting, and her just letting go.**_

_**IMPORTANT: 4 Songs in this chapter ( in this order): Only girl in the world by Rihanna, Circus by Britney Spears, Toxic by Britney Spears, then finally Hips don't Lie by Shakira with help from Troy. - ( Erica's gonna volenteer him. :) -**_

_**Lyrics in bold**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

_**Welcome to the Bad girl chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bree stumbled backstage, panicking.

_****_

Oh my God!

I basically just said I still love Troy.

Ugh!

She spotted a waiter passing her with a tray of vodka bitter lemons (a type alcholic drink)

She grabbed 3 and downed them one after another. It allowed her to clear her panic from her mind.

"He doesn't care anyway. He has _Sam."_

A wave of pain washed over her and her heart broke a little more.

"Guess, he got over me pretty fast."

She grabbed a glass of champagne from another passing waiters tray but decided to sip this one.

"Excuse me miss. Can I talk to you for a second?" A smooth and cultured voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to meet a man in his mid twenties possibily with a black suit on.

"Yes?"

"I'm Jason from BGC records. I've been looking for new talent and I think you have it."

Her eyes widened.

"me?"

Jason chuckled.

"Yes, you."

"To get the deal though, you have to show me something."

Bree raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"I've seen that you're able to do slow songs with lots of emotions but can you do sexy, fast, and catchy club hits?"

Bree smiled coyly.

"Is that a challenge? "

His smirk was her answer.

Her smile turned into a cocky smirk.

" You just sit and be entertained. I might show you some of my spanish heritage while im at it."

She turned around and went to talk to Mike. She **_never_** backed down from a challenge.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, while Bree talked to Jason**_

Mike returned to the stage after a brief talk with Bree.

"Wow", he said to the crowd. "That was amazing wasn't it?"

A round of applause and screams greeted.

"We have a surprise. Bree has offered to do an encore. " He said

The roaring chant of "Encore, Encore." was all the answer he needed.

Erica stepped up to the mike.

"She will be doing 4 songs and will need a male partner to do the last one with. "

Whiever the spotlight stops on will need to get his part from us and memorize it by then.

The spotlight went all over the room, past nearly every excited male in the place and landed on... Troy. 

Inside, Erica smirked.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Sam was jealous. This wasn't fair.

How did the stupid pushover get that singing ability and the attention of _my boyfriend?_

She muttered, " I wondered who she slept with to get this gig?"

Nearby, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor heard it and started to snicker.

* * *

Bree walked on stage, dressed in the same thing as before.

"I'm gonna do all fast paced songs and my last one will be special. I'll have a surprise partner. I don't even know who it is. So partner be ready!"  
This one is called Only girl in the world.

**La, la, la, la**  
**La, la, la, la**  
**La, la, la, la**

**I want you to love me like I'm a hot guy**  
**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**

She made the "think" move

**So boy, forget about the world**  
**'Cause it's gon' be me and you tonight**  
**I wanna make your beg for it**  
**Then I'ma make you swallow your pride**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command**

She laid a hand over heart before pushing out with her hand and bringing it in a half circle

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands**  
**How to make you feel like a man**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one**

**Want you to take me like a thief in the night**  
**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**  
**Baby, I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin'**  
**You can come inside**

She made a come hither move

**And when you enter, you ain't leavin'**  
**Be my prisoner for the night**

She put her hands together in a "handcuff me" motion.

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command**

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one**

**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you first**  
**Oh, make it last all night**

**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you first**  
**Make it last all night**

She reached up to the sky before swivling back down.

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world like I'm the only one that's in command**

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands**  
**How to make you feel like a man**  
**Only girl in the world, girl in the world**  
**Only girl in the world, girl in the world**

**

* * *

**

"This was very fun and was written when I was feeling particuarly foward one day." Bree explained.

"It's called Circus."

**There's only two types of people in the world**  
**The ones that entertain and the ones that observe**  
**Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl**  
**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

She jumped off stage, let her headset mike take over, and strutted through the crowd.

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots**  
**(Call the shots)**  
**I'm like a firecracker I make it hot**  
**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**  
**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**  
**I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage**  
**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

She moved through the crowd seducing men just with her eyes.

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

**There's only two types of guys out there**  
**Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared**  
**So baby, I hope that you came prepared**  
**I run a tight ship so beware**

She made the whip movement with her hand.

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots**  
**(Call the shots)**  
**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot**  
**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**  
**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**  
**I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage**  
**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

She stopped behind a random guy, wrapped her arms around his front then slowly, suductively slid her hands down his chest, him melting while she did, before she left just as suddenly she appeared**.**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circu****s**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

She made the "bring it" move with her hand.

**Let's go**  
**Let me see what you can do**  
**I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus**  
**Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**  
**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**  
**Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

She ended in a pose, one hand on her hip and the over her chest

**

* * *

**

The lights went out and Bree's voice came out from the darkness.

"Woo, that was fun. This next one is Toxic. It about that one guy every girl will find that she's addicted to whether it's good for her or not.

The lights focused back to find Bree lying down upstage.

She smirked, knowing that somewhere out there Jason was sure to be entertained.

A stray thought escaped her," Troy is my toxic drug."

She decided to ignore the thought and just sing.

**Baby, can't you see?**  
**I'm calling a guy like you**  
**Should wear a warning**  
**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'**

She slid her hands down her body while sang

**There's no escape**  
**I can't wait, I need a hit**  
**Baby, give me it**  
**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**

**Too high, can't come down**  
**Losing my head**  
**Spinning 'round and 'round**  
**Do you feel me now?**

She stood up slowly rolling in percieved extacsy, like she was on a drug high.

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

She blew a kiss and jumped off stage once again.

**It's getting late**  
**To give you up**  
**I took a sip from my devil cup**  
**Slowly, it's taking over me **

She took a sip of a drink she stole off of some guys tray and raised her glass

**Too high, can't come down**  
**It's in the air**  
**And it's all around**  
**Can you feel me now?**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

She crept up behind a guy slowly tilting his head to the side, before slowly licking all the way up his neck, causing his eyes to roll up in his head before he nearly fainted.

* * *

Troy felt a flash of jealousy.

"**What is she doing?"**

"Licking some random guys neck appearantly." Taylor replied disgusted

* * *

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic?**

She walked back to stage slowly.

**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**I think I'm ready now**  
**Intoxicate me now**  
**With your lovin' now**  
**I think I'm ready now**

**

* * *

**

"Now is the time for the last song. I'm half Latino, half columbian. I wanted to show a bit of my heritage in this song. We'll have a 5 minute break where I will meet my partner and have a quick costume change. See you then!." Bree announced before going to change.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this troy?" Sharpay asked.

Troy growled, annoyed. " Yes Sharpay. I'm fine. I will not avoid Gabriella as if **_I _**was the one to do something wrong."

"Okay, Okay. Just making sure." Shar backed down.

Troy rolled his eyes and went back stage.

* * *

Erica greeted him.

"Hi, Im Erica. and you are?"

"Troy Bolton."

"**He's** my partner?" a voice behind him said.

Troy turned around and his breath caught.

Bree hair was out and tumbling down her shoulder. She had on this red bustier with beads hanging from it. She had on black tights with some kind of see-through material covering it.

She was **gorgeous. **

None of that awe was shown in his voice or eyes except for a brief flash of love however.

"It isn't as if I enjoy being in your company either." He said coldly.

He almost flinched when he thought hurt flashed into those eyes.

That thought was ruined when she replied equally as cold

"Lets just do this."

Despite the freezing glares and chilling words the two gave each other, Erica could see the spark between the two.

* * *

"This song is called Hips don't lie." Monique announced.

(Bree will dance like Shakira from the video.)

**Bree**

_Troy _

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting  
(We got the refugees up in here)  
No fighting  
No fighting_

_Gabriella, Gabriella_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_  
_She make a man want to speak Spanish_  
_Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_(Gabriella, Gabriella)_

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

_Hey girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it_

Bree started belly dancing and rolling her hips while dancing against Troy

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She make a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
(Gabriella x2)_

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

_(Gabriella, Gabriella)_

**I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie**  
**And I'm starting to feel it's right**  
**All the attraction, the tension**  
**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan**

She sat in the chair and bounced her knees to the beat before standing up and belly dancing

**My will and self-restraint**  
**Have come to fail now, fail now**  
**See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know**  
**That's a bit too hard to explain**

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de da  
_**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de da**

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She make a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa_  
(_Gabriella, Gabriella)_

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

_Senorita, feel the conga  
Let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

She started a columbian dance, rolling and bucking her hips. Then Troy and Gabriella started a salsa like dance complete with hand clapping.

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi,**** say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi**

_Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy  
A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'Pac carried crates  
For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy_

**Why the CIA wanna watch us?**  
_Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
[Incomprehensible]  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

Troy and Bree started grinding

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie****  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto**

They turned around and faced each other.

**Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie**  
**And I'm starting to feel it's right**  
**The attraction, the tension**  
**Baby, like this is perfection**

_No fighting  
_**No fighting**

Bree and Troy stood facing each other, breathing heavily and staring into the others eyes. Everyone could see the tension between them. The only thing breaking their trance was the applause of audience.

**

* * *

**Jason eyes widened in surprise.

" She's perfect. We could market her to the spanish community also. Plus her dancing!"

" I should send my boss the videos now. He'll love her."

* * *

Backstage, Erica and Monique smirked and grouped together. They had seen the electricity between the two.

**_And with this act, Operation Troyella was born._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Review and let me know what you think. I'll love you forever!**_


	6. BGC: Club part 3

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. This was a plot bunny gone wild and It wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. Didn't have a choice really. Don't worry my Naruto story is abandoned or on Hiatus. Just a little break because of Writers Block. **_

_**AN: Her little dance brought up some bad memories so in this chapter you'll see the gang is forced to confront the darker side of Bree. She's not the same girl they once knew. She'll be drinking and doing drugs so **_

_**WARNING: Drug use.**_

_**Read my series of oneshots. "Seeing Red" It might help you better understand Bree's frame of mind. **_

_**It describes the things Bree went through when she left East High and what caused her to become the person she is today. **_

_**Decided to add song suggestions to chaps with no songs in them or rather what I listened to when writing that chapter**_

_**This Chaps song: Imaginary By Evanecense and In the Dark by Flyleaf**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

_**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bree could feel herself drowning in those electric blue eyes.

Feelings she thought she has pushed to the back of her mind popped back up.

"What if..."

She let herself fall into those eyes. For once, she let go of all the guilt and self hatred she has.

For the first time in a long time, she felt like the old gabriella.

The Gabriella before everything happened.

The bright, happy, mostly innocent gabriella the gang used to know.

She crashed back to reality when the gang came congratulate him and Troy pushed her back.

She glanced back at the gang as they glared at her and Troy, who was kissing Sam.

Why did she keep fooling herself?

Nothing would ever change.

Her mask of indifference came back up and she turned on her heel and waked away.

It was time to forget once more.

* * *

Troy felt himself be pulled into those deep brown eyes he so loved.

"What if..."

For once, she didn't have her usual mask up.

He could see the old gabriella there, in her eyes.

"**His** Gabi" He thought fondly

Underneath it all, he could see a hidden pain, guilt, vunerability, and...something else?

He had to look up when the gang got on stage and he pushed bree away when he saw Sam.

He felt a little guilty kissing Sam while still thinking about Bree.

Looking up, he saw Bree walking away, her mask back into place.

Troy couldn't help feeling like they had just missed a chance at something important and it would cost the gang later.

* * *

Bree shook her head, erasing all thoughts of a possible future with Troy out of her head.

What was wrong with her?

They weren't the same anymore, plus he has Sam.

"He already hurt me enough, I don't need him. I don't them. I don't need _anyone._" She thought.

Thinking about that lead to thinking about her depature from East High, which lead to thoughts about **that night**.

**_The night Gabriella finally Died_**

**_and Bree was born._**

"Mami..."

Changing into another outfit, she went into backstage, To the **real **VIP.

Looking around she saw someone pull out a small baggy filled with some white powder in the middle of a group.

The man saw her looking and beckoned her over.

"Want to join in on the party honey?"

Bree was unsure.

"Should I? I did promise the sibs I would try to stop."

A wave of grief washed over her.

" But oh god, It still hurts soo much."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Fuck it. I'll apologize later. Now it's time to forget." she thought.

"Sure."

She smiled flirtatiously.

* * *

Erica and Mike, James and Monique went on stage to congratulate Troy.

"Hey Troy, Hey Troy's friends." Erica said.

"Were the owners of the club, I'm Mike, that's Erica, This is Monique and That is James." Mike said.

"We saw your preformance and we were impressed. We decided to ask you if you and your friends wanted to come backstage, the real VIP."

Sharpay got excited.

"Of course we'll go."

James laughed her enthusiasm.

" Lets go."

* * *

Chad looked around Backstage.

All around were chairs and sofas of all kinds.

"Woah, this place is like a lounge mixed with a dance club." He said.

Erica, hearing him, turned around.

" That is what it was designed to be like." She told him with a smile.

They were being given a tour around the place.

They had a bar back here, waiters passing around drinks on Trays, people dancing and letting loose.

In one corner, he saw a whole congregation of people crowded around a table.

And he heard one very familiar laugh.

He turned to the owners.

"Hey guys, what is that over there."

Mike turned around to see a whole congregation of people in that corner.

"I don't know but we'll find out."

* * *

Troy and everyone else walked to where Chad had pointed out. He saw the familiar brown head of hair with colorful streaks lowering their head to a table. When they lifted their head, his suspicions were confirmed.

Seeing her new outfit, briefly he wondered where she got all these clothes from.

Was there a closet of hers somewhere in the club?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, He went over to Mike.

"Is that Bree over there? And what is she sniffing?"

Mikes eyes widened.

"Damnit, she told me she stopped messing with cocaine."

He turned to the other sibs.

"Damnit, she fucking around with coke again!" He told them, furious.

**"BREE**!" He barked out.

Troy stopped and turned around.

The gang had also stopped at Mike's statement and looked at each other.

Seeing Bree look up unconcerned, they turned to stare at her.

"_Cocaine?" _They all thought shocked

**_Who was this girl?_**

* * *

Bree did a line of cocaine.

"Oh yeah, that was great."

Rubbing the rest of the white powder off of her nose, She fell back onto the sofa she was sitting on.

Everything was colorful, and so very pretty.

There was no hate, no love, no pain in this world.

It was just her, the music, the people, and the colors.

Nothing could break her euphoria right now.

"**BREE**!" A voice barked out.

...Except maybe that.

She looked and saw the sibs and the gang staring at her shocked.

Damnit.

_And Her High was going so well_.

* * *

James rushed over there and pulled Bree up by her arm off the couch.

"Lets go have a talk gabriella." He said through clenched teeth.

"Okay Okay, no need to hurry.' She said carelessly.

She got up and did a twirl over to everyone.

Smiling and waving, she greeted everyone.

"Hey guys!" She said brightly.

The gang, including Sam, exchanged glances.

She was treating them nicely.

She had to be high.

The gang were ignored as the owners talked to Bree.

"Uh..guys. Maybe we should leave them to this and move away a little." Sam said

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"We should but I want to hear this conversation, so shut up."

Listening in on the conversation, they heard monique ask,

"Didn't you promise us you would quit sniffing cocaine, doing drugs in general actually?"

"Yes, I know I did but being here has brought up bad memories."

To many bad memories, so i reverted back to old habits.

Stupid? Yes

Bad Descision? Yes

Will there be consequences? Yes

Will i regret it later? Maybe

Do i regret it now? No

And I'll be damned if you break my high now.

I feel no pain, nothing can hurt me right now.

Switching emotions quickly, she pleaded.

"You can yell at me later when we get home."

"Just let me be."

They couldn't stand up to her puppy dog eyes full of the pain.

"Just go, We will talk about this when we get home." James said.

"And no more drugs. Just work off your high." Monique said sighing.

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed

She gave them a group hug before rushing past the gang to the dance floor.

"See you guys at school!" She said to them

They just looked at the sibs who looked back at them before sighing and walking over..

"Lets go guys, and finish your tour before you go party."

The gang was bewildered.

Gabriella was doing drugs, the owners let her, and appearently she lived with them?

So many questions.

**What was going on here? **They wondered.

* * *

_**Yea, I really don't like the ending, but oh well.**_

_**The sibs (siblings) are what Bree calls Mike, James, Erica, and Monique. **_

_**They are basically what she considers them the only family she has left.**_

_**Anyway, Read and Review. **_

_**Oh, and read seeing Red. **_

_**It will help you understand BGC and Bree's Mind frame better.**_


	7. BGC: Uncle Bobby

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. **_

_**Read my series of oneshots. "Seeing Red" It might help you better understand Bree's frame of mind. **_

_**It describes the things Bree went through when she left East High and what caused her to become the person she is today. **_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this chap: Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against, Weight of the World by Evanecense, and Uncle Bobby by Flyleaf**_

_(Hint Hint: Remember these songs,especially the Rise Against one. May be appearing in a later chapter.)_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

_**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was a week and a half since Bree had arrived back at East High and 2 days since the club incident. Bree's level of popularity had shot up even further. Everyone knew who she was and loved her, well most people anyway.

She was sweet and loving yet had a dark, mysterious, and dangerous aura that fascinated everyone.

They clearly remembered the gabriella of last year, the "Sweetheart" of East High, and wondered what had changed her in the months she had been gone. That time in her history was clouded in intrige. She was now affectionately termed "the _Fallen _Angel" of East High.

If you talked bad about her, you would be bullied. Of course, nobody told Bree since the last time someone confessed to her they were bullied during her second day, she took the bully in a empty class room. When they came out 10 minutes later, the bully was really pale, shivering, and had wet themselves.

No one knows what happened in that room except for Bree and the bully, and none of them are speaking about it.

The only people that matched her level of popularity and the only people who could talk bad about her without consequences from the other students were the wildcat gang, the ones with the worst history with her. The people in question were standing at Troy's locker before homeroom and before school discussing Bree.

"Man, I'm still shocked. Gabriella? Cocaine? Really?"

"I mean she was a slut but I don't think she's a druggie too. That would explain so much." Kelsey said.

"Yea. I'd get her arrested but she'd bring so much shame to this school. I couldn't bear it." Sharpay said in her usual dramatic tone.

The rest of the gang agreed. ( The people who were sick are back.)

* * *

Troy stayed silent, remembering the 2 month period, right after he found out Gabi betrayed him, where he went down a bad path. He did the whole manwhore, drugs, and drinking deal.

Sam, seeing his eyes spaced out and unfocused and knowing where his thoughts lead, snapped at the gang to shut up, shooting a glance at Troy.

She touched his arm. "Honey?"

Troy snapped out of his memories. "I'm fine."

Seeing his friends and girlfriend looking at him worried, he felt love and gratitude fill him.

Where would he be without them?

Would he still be stuck in that downward spiral?

He kissed his girlfriend of 5 months,eyes full of love.

She had saved him. He really did love her...

just not as much as Gabriella.

He saw the gang glaring behind him and saw the object of his thoughts surrounded by her usual crowd.

His thoughts rushed back to that night in the club, seeing her do drugs and drink freely.

She was going down the same path the gang and Sam saved him from, he realized.

Who was gonna save **her**?

Right then and there he decided.

No matter how much he hated her

(but also loved her)

No matter how much the Gang hated her

No matter How much Sam and his parents hated her

He wouldn't let her destroy herself the way he himself almost had.

He wondered if the gang would help.

If would certainly be easier if they did and they really wouldn't let her kill herself when they had saved him.

_**What he didn't know and didn't realize is that he may have already been too late .**_

_**

* * *

**_

_(Lunch Time)_

Bree could feel the very familiar pain and destructive urges creeping back on her.

This happened every once in a while when she tried to push back those feelings of guilt, hatred and anger she clung to.

She figured she couldn't feel any real happiness or good emotions anymore.

She lost that ability the night her mother was murdered right in front of her and the last of her innocence was shredded.

The idea of love and love itself was tainted and made her sick to her stomach.

Only hurt and pain came from love. She found out**_ that _**the hard way.

The only choices left were hate and anger. Without them she was an empty unfeeling shell.

She needed to feel **something, **no matter what that was.

Her chest tightened. She was suffocating here,

she needed free fresh air,

she needed to _breathe_.

And she knew just where to go, but first she needed to get her lyrics book.

She got up, leaving her associates at her table, saying she needed

"Fresh air and to be alone."

As she left the cafeteria, she was deep in thought and didn't notice she was being followed by people she would never expect.

* * *

_(Lunch Time With Wildcats)_

Troy couldn't wait anymore. He had to ask the gang if they were going to help.

"Um...guys, Can I ask you to help with something?" He asked nervously.

Seeing the questioning glances, he steeled himself and kept going.

"Okay, Remember the thing saturday? When we saw gabriella taking drugs?"

Seeing the nods from the people who saw it he said,

"Well, I remembered how i did all...those kind of things and I want to help her. I can't let her destroy herself."

The group just stared at him.

"I say she deserves it." Jason muttered.

Troy heard it and hissed at him,

"You helped me, why not her? No matter what she did last year, she did make me happy for a while,_ us_ happy for a while."

"Could you do it for me at least?" He asked, Addressing the gang as a whole.

They shared hesitant glances before Ryan spoke for all of them.

"For You I guess." He sighed.

Troy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you guys."

Looking up he noticed Bree leaving the cafe.

"Look here's our chance. Lets go follow her."

They got up and followed her to her locker where she pulled out this black leather journal before walking to the little garden area that were Troy and hers special spot.

He hadn't been here in a while. Not since she left and he began dating Sam.

Taking a deep breath, he lead the gang on the roof where she was leaning on the balchony and writing in the book.

Sensing people she looked up, glaring once she recognized them.

Troy sighed.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

She was so tempted.

All she had to do was open the little packet of drugs stashed at the back of her lyric book.

Then It would all go away.

But no, she promised the sibs she would stop using, So she wrote instead.

Writing songs took the feelings and put them into words, words she could sing, let go, and set free.

The way she was unable to free herself.

Sensing eyes, she looked up. There they were, the last people she wanted to see right now.

_The Wildcat Gang. _

Just Great!

What did they want? She didn't want them there.

How did they even know she was here?

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew they weren't the reason her life was ruined.

She wanted to hate them, to even dislike them, but she couldn't.

"How dare they have perfect lives, perfect friends, perfect families when I'm was so damaged and tortured.!" She wanted to think.

But she couldn't, it just wasn't their fault.

Instead she just sighed tiredly and asked what they wanted.

The gang was confused by the sudden switch of attitudes.

Chad answered," We want to help you. You need it."

Bree just raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I need help with what?"

Sam looked at her coldly.

"With your druggie problems."

Bree snorted.

"Listen Chica,I don't have a drug problem. So you can leave now."

" You weren't there for me last year, so piss off. I have things to do." She said addressing the whole gang.

Troy sighed, running a hand trough his hair.

"We just want to help Gabi. I went down the path your starting on last year. It's not pretty. You'll kill yourself."

"What path? I'm just having fun, living a little. Stop being such a prick! I don't need your fake concern." Bree yelled at him.

He was annoying her with his fake emotions.

He, **_They_**, abandoned her last year.

Why try to _"save_" her now?

"You know what! Fuck you Bitch! We're trying to help you. I knew we should've just let you be. " Taylor exploded.

Sharpay followed her example. "You just have fun being a skank. At least you don't have to run over us this time to do it!"

Bree couldn't take it. She knew what Sharpay was refering to.

"No Fuck **you**! I told you I was fucking drugged and raped at the party!"

"I barely even remember what happened, and what I do remember is just..."

She trailed off, as the memories she had tried to supress since that night floated to the surface and tears leaped in her eyes.

She hadn't even told her mother.

The only people she told were the gang and _they didn't believe her. _

She was so ashamed, still so ashamed.

**_Mom...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wouldn't have been able to bear your disappointment._**

**_If I only knew. I'd give anything to have you here with me right now. _**

Sam, with bad timing as usual, uttered a comment that pushed Bree to the breaking point.

"Wow, what a great actress. Fake tears and all. Bravo, great show." She said sarcastically.

"I wonder how your mom feels. Knowing she has such a slutty, loose daughter. I would hate to be Maria Montez."

Bree grabbed the glass vase nearest her and threw it at Sam.

She moved out of the way and it crashed and broke next to her.

Bree raced over and grabbed a peice of the glass and held it up to Sam's neck, pulling her hair back.

The rest of the gang was still frozen in shock.

Bree's eyes were full of fire and as cold as a glacier,even as tears poured out of them.

"**Don't you ever utter such an Angel's name out of your dirty mouth. _Ever! _**

**You don't deserve to say her name, you aren't worthy. I hear you saying her name, mentioning her at all**

**...and I will carve you up like a pumpkin. **

**This is not a threat.**

_**This is a promise.**_

Sam looked into her eyes and saw that Bree was dead serious. She really would do it.

The others snapped out of their shock.

"Let her GO!" Troy yelled.

"Yea! Put the shit down!" Chad yelled at her.

Of course the girls wanted to follow up on the mother topic,seeing how much it hurt her.

"Your mom would be ashamed." Taylor sneered.

"I would die before I claimed you as my daughter." Sharpay said.

Hearing Sharpay's comment, Bree dropped the glass, leaving a small drop of blood on Sam's throat, her heart breaking a little more.

She ran to get her book before running to the door.

In the doorway, she turned around, blood dripping on the floor from the gashes she had in her hand from holding the glass too tight.

Her eyes were red and puffy with tears pouring steadily out of them.

"For your information... **My mother is _dead!"_**

She left, gifting the horrified group with one last pain and anger filled glare.

She needed to go anywhere, anywhere but here.

First she needed to write down the lyrics playing her head, the emotions were too much.

Then she'd go drink her sorrows away.

* * *

Troy and the gang stared horrified at the trail of blood leading out the door, all lost in their own world.

Sam was still leaning on the wall, hands at her throat and glass shattered all around her. The gang still in their various positions.

They were all thinking the same thing.

_What have we done? _

* * *

**_Read and Review. _**

**_You found out part of what turned the gang against Bree. _**

**_What do you think really happened that night?_**

**_Will Troy and the wildcats be able to save Bree from herself?_**

**_Will Bree let them back in? _**

**_Will the gang ever believe Bree's side of the story? _**

**_What did the gang see that night?_**


	8. BGC: All that I'm Living For

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. **_

_**Read my series of oneshots "Seeing Red" **_

_**It might help you better understand Bree's frame of mind. **_

_**It describes the things Bree went through when she left East High and what caused her to become the person she is today.**_

_**This chapter and the next one is dedicated to Evanescence. I LOVE them.**_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this: Cloud Nine, Weight of the world, All that I'm living for,Surrender, and Snow White Queen.  
All by Evanescence. **_

_**I think Weight of the World, And Cloud Nine are going to be on next chapters chapter creation playlist so...get used to them :)**_

_**You should listen to Snow white queen and surrender first. I have lyrics mixed into Bree's memories.**_

**_Summary: _**They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

_**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bree laid in the little meadow stretched out with the bottle of whisky in one hand, her lyric book in the other, and several other bottles of alcohol, some empty, some not, were scattered near her. They were all within her reach.

Occasionally she would take a long drain of her bottle and write something in her book but besides that she just stared at the bright blue sky as many things she had tried to suppress from her past burst to the surface. Soft little murmurings, light caresses, Angry words, purple bruises, Bright Red blood, Desperate cries for help, it all came flooding back.

_The love of her life shouting at her "You lying Bitch! How could you!"_

_The Gangs Cold Accusing eyes screaming their beliefs "YOU DID IT! HOW COULD YOU!"_

_An Unknown males warm breath by her ear as she was held down and used. " You belong to me. Your My Snow White Queen."_

_Scratching words into her skin with a razor, eyes dull and body numb. The physical pain was nothing to the mental and emotional pain she already had. _

_Being pulled into a motel room with a guy, and closing the door behind her after putting the DO NOT BE DISTURBED sign on the door.  
She was going to send the emptiness away for a while, until tommorow at least._

_Light caresses all over her body, her eyes unable to open. "There's no where to run, my love. Don't scream."_

_"I WAS RAPED! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" _

_Standing in a scorching hot shower, she had to get the filth off, to get rid of the feeling of hands crawling over her. _

_Her mothers cold body, empty brown eyes, so like hers, staring back at her._

_Purple Bruise on her shoulder and part of her back where she was shoved into a locker by her "best friends"_

_Someone touching her. "You cant abandon me, you belong to me. There's no escaping me my love." _

_Reaching toward Maria as she was put into the ambulance, someone screaming distantly in the background_

_Sitting in a tub fill of water, staring at the light scar on the inside of her bicep. **DAMAGED GOODS**_

_Staring at herself in a pond. As she tried to touch the surface her image distorted, briefly showing her with a twisted ugly face and red eyes.  
Who was this monster? _

_The Sibs intervention_

_"You can't go on like this anymore, Bree." Monique tried to reason. _

_"I don't need to touch the sky, I just need to feel that High, and you refuse to let me. I will do it, you have to accept it." Bree said._

Bree started laughing, slightly hysterical.

Who knew coming back would bring this much pain?

She thought she had it all under control, that she had gotten past those dark times in Chicago.

She smiled self depracatingly after taking a sip. She was so pathetic.

Well, at least she lots of new material for her songs.

"The only good thing from coming back to East High" She thought

She had already five songs just sitting in this little meadow for the 2 hours getting absolutely smashed.

This place brought back lots of beautiful but now melancholy memories. This was their little hiding spot, her and them. She showed them this place and eventually it became their secret place to get away from the world when it all became to much. Her last memory here was not so good. Oh, the shouting match. She didn't know if the gang still came her but right now she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. If she was lucky, they would have forgotten about this place.

Lady Luck wasn't on her side, Bree found out, as she looked up and saw the gang enter the meadow through the grove and stare down at her.

She just finished off her bottle of whiskey and threw it to the side, staring up at them.

She really needed to be more aware of surroundings.

* * *

Troy and the gang ( except for Sam who was at cheer-leading practice) met by his car, still in shock from the scene at lunch.

Ms. Maria, the woman whom they all still regarded as a second mother despite their anger at her daughter was **_dead?_**

They all just stood staring at each other until Zeke broke the silence

"Did any of your parents know? Troy? Your moms were the closest."

(Their parents were all close friends.)

Taylor responded, "We can go ask our parents. If anyone knows, it would be your mom Troy. They were best friends."

Troy tried to shake his shock off. "Uh yeah. Okay." He said distractedly.

" Meet in the meadow, you all do remember where it is right?

Seeing the nods, even the reluctant ones, he got in the car.

"Its...2:30 now. Say we meet at the grove in an hour?"

Hearing agreements he drove off toward home.

His parents would tell him if they knew maria died wouldn't they?

They would have gone to her funeral. They didn't hate her, just Gabriella.

...Right?

* * *

Lucille Bolton was in the kitchen making a quick meal for her husband, Jack, and son, who would be there in a second. She took a cup of coffee to Jack before asking him the question on her mind.

"Honey, Have you heard anything from Maria? I know she has that..."

she tried to find a word that wasn't to bad. Just thinking about the girl that broke her sons heart and nearly caused him to destroy himself made her blood boil. She loved that girl like a daughter once.

"..floozy to worry about but she promised she would write us. She sent the first message and we replied but she hasn't sent anything back."

Jack looked up thoughtfully.

" No I havent heard anything from her. Her daughter is back in town though. I would ask her but who knows what I would do to her for breaking my boys heart."

She looked up from her own coffee cup to see the fire she still loved so much in his eyes.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She was pouring the coffee in her cup and was adding things in her son came running into the house.

"Mom, Dad! Where are you?"

"In here Honey!" She called.

Her son ran into the room. "Mom, Dad. I have a question."

Lucille sat at the kitchen table and raised her cup to take a sip. She could see him prepare himself for something.

"."

She dropped her coffee into her lap. She jumped up and tried to clean it off. Looking over, she saw her husband doing the same thing.

She prayed, _prayed, _that she hadn't heard what she thought she just heard.

"Troy...Honey...Say that again this time"

Please god. _Let her be wrong_.

* * *

Troy looked at his parents. From their reactions, he suspected that they didn't know. That none of the parents knew.

He steeled himself and pushed through. Saying what he said before much slower. He had to know.

"_Did you know , Gabriella's mom, was dead? And if so... Why didn't you go to her funeral?"_

His suspicions were confirmed when both his mom and dad sat down heavily, like all the air had rushed out of them suddenly.

"What.." His dad whispered, dazed. "When did this happen?"

Troy glanced away, not wanting to see his parents grief. " I don't know. The only way I know is because Bree..Oh. I mean Gabriella, told the gang out of anger."

His mom burst into tears and hugged His Dad.

"Why wouldn't we be invited?" She wondered.

She suddenly stood up in anger, willing to blame someone for her grief.

"It was that girl wasn't it! She didn't want us to come! Why does she want to hurt us! Hasn't she done enough to hurt our family"

She collapsed again, grabbing on to Jack tightly.

Troy looked at the clock, feeling his own tears coming.

_**3:00 **_It read.

He got up, he wasn't even aware he had sat down.

"I have to go meet the gang" He told his parents and left, not knowing if they heard him.

* * *

Troy met the rest of the gang met at the secret tree grove.

It was in a abandoned and unused park about a mile from where Gabriella lived. She found it when she was going for a run one day and a dog started chasing her. She went through this hole in the fence behind this huge tree. After that, she entered this grove of trees. About five minutes in, dead in the center, there is a circle of trees. In the middle is a beautiful meadow.

In the summer, It's full of wild flowers, daffodils, daises, tulips, roses, and many more flowers of all kinds. They had a rough day at school and she showed them this place where they could just relax. This became there secret hiding spot before everything collapsed.

Troy lead the way through the fence and into the grove, all of them thinking silently of the conversation that they would have in the meadow and dreading it.

The sight they came upon was one that would not have suspected.

There, streched out in the middle of the meadow was Bree, who was humming softly. She had multiple bottles of alcohol surrounding her including Barracuda, Jack Daniels, and Vodka. There was a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a book with a pen acting for a page marker was in the other. She drained the last of the whiskey and threw the bottle to the side.

Looking up at the gang, they could see that her eyes were red, puffy, and slightly unfocused.

She frowned and stopped humming. "What are you lot doing here?" She asked them.

Chad summed up the East High students thoughts in three words.

"**What. The. _Fuck."_**

* * *

_**Read and Review. Love to know what you think.**_

_**Confrontation next chapter. **_

_**What will the gang have to say to Bree? **_

_**And sorry for the shorter length. I promise the next one will be longer. **_


	9. BGC: Say When

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. **_

_**Read my series of one-shots "Seeing Red" **_

_**It might help you better understand Bree's frame of mind. **_

_**It describes the things Bree went through when she left East High and what caused her to become the person she is today.**_

_**Songs I listened to while writing this: You found Me by The Fray ,and Say When by The Fray**_

_********__This is my first time attempting anything lemon like so please excuse me if it's not that good_

_**WARNING: Heated situation Below!**_

_**READ A/N BELOW ALSO! please and thank you. **_

**_Summary: _**They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**_Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I repeat myself: What are you doing here? You know what, never mind. I really don't care." Bree said tiredly.

She laid back onto the ground from where she had been proped up on her elbow to see the gang and closed her eyes. She really didn't care at all right now. She had to keep the flood of memories out and had no energy to waste on fighting with them.

The gang themselves were getting worried.

Despite how they acted toward her, they still generally loved and thought about her as sister (except for Troy). They usually exaggerated their hate to cover up their hate and hurt. Trying so hard to cover their own pain and help Troy recover from his, they missed how much pain they caused Gabriella. Blinded by Rumors, hurt, and something they thought they would never see, they helped to break the girl they all loved.

First there was the cocaine, and from what Mike said there were alot more drugs involved where that came, now there's the drinking.

Who was this broken girl in front of them? Was she the confident,dark,and sexy Bree, the sweet and Intelligent Gabriella, or someone else all together?

"Bree.." Troy said tentatively.

She sighed and opened her eyes, turning her head to them.

"Yes Troy?"

He hesitated. She looked so tired. But the way she was dealing with things were only hurting her and the people around her, and he was curious. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when Taylor spoke first.

"We have some questions we want to ask." She said. Troy glared at her for saying it so carelessly and in a demanding tone he knew she wouldn't respond to. Bree never responded well when people ordered her to do things, even teachers. She basically just wasted there chance to ask questions.

Sighing again, Bree sat up. "Of course. Just give me a minute."

Turning around to open her bottle of Jack Daniels and pull out something else, she missed the stunned faces of the gang.

"Yea, somethings definantly wrong with her." Chad whispered to the others agreement.

Their worry jumped to all new heights when she turned back around. Bree took a gulp of the alcohol before recapping it and lighting the blunt in her hand. She took a long drag on it, the gang staring wide-eyed the entire time, before blowing out the smoke and acknowledging the wildcats.

"So...your questions?"

"Oh..um... I heard about the club on Saturday. U..Um, Did you do cocaine? And how many drugs have you tried?" Kelsey stuttered out.

They watched nervously as Bree narrowed her eyes. Taking another hit, she answered.

"Yes to the first question. As for the second question, I've probably tried everything there is to try. Oxycontin, Ecstasy,Cocaine, Meth, all of it. Even stuff I didn't know the name of. I'm smoking weed right now actually."

The wildcats mouths dropped open at her calm addmission. Standing there in that beautiful meadow, surrounded by a grove of trees, they were forced to face their fear.

_**Gabriella wasn't the same person. **_

_**She had changed, And It it looks like it wasn't for the better**_.

How this would effect the future was unknown.

After a couple more questions, which Bree answered either calmly or sarcastically, the gang decided to drop the bomb.

Troy started gently," Bree...Why didn't you tell our parents about your mom?"

The anger from earlier came back to him and his temper showed.

"Or invite any of us! We loved her like a second mother!" He almost yelled. The gang agreeing.

He stopped almost immediately as they noticed Bree stiffen up noticeably and their jaws dropped when a soft sob escaped her. If it was thing they knew would never change about Gabriella was that she didn't cry in front of most people. Only those she trusted the most and when the pain became to much.

When she stood up and whipped around in there direction from where she had been lounging and sipping her Jack Daniel's, They noticed tears pooling her eyes.

"Why didn't I call your parents you ask?" She grounded out.

" Maybe It was the fact that I was more occupied with the fact that my mother was **_dead, _**then to worry about the guest list? Or it could be the fact that She wrote me a letter that told me to not invite any of your families to her funeral in case she died to spear **me **more pain. **ME!"**

"Do you have any idea What that's like! Watching the only person that supported you, that would love you forever, that stayed with you through any and every thing be murdered in cold blood right in front of you. To know it was all your fault! **DO YOU!" **She yelled.

"I needed some support. I had to go through it all alone. I was desperate to call of you, just to try to talk to someone who knew my mother, who knew what a wonderful woman she was. I was even desperate enough to try and call your parents, to tell them what happened. I wanted someone there but none of you answered. **NONE! "**

Bree wasn't finished. The wildcats could tell she was fighting back the tears hard as her throat hitched and her voice broke several times. She slumped to the ground.

"I didn't realize you hated me that much."

It was like Bree didn't realize the gang was still there.

" I didn't even get to tell her my darkest secret, the reason I didn't let anyone touch me for months. Whenever someone did I fliched violently. Why I had nightmares, Why I still have nightmares."

She snorted bitterly.

"Hell, the only times people could touch me those 4 months were when I was high off my ass or completely wasted. The only reason people can touch me now without me jumping is because I was either High or wasted so often, I eventually began to accept touches subcounciously."

The gang was absolutely floored. Just like that, it all came back.

Those little things rape victims display so often that their conviction, hurt, and anger blinded them to.

**The flinches. **

**The jumpy twitchey movements.**

**The withdrawing into herself.**

**The nervousness around people, males especially**

**The signs were all there, they just ignored them**.

Sharpay gasped," Oh. My. God! Gabriella...We're so so sorry." She whispered.

Bree just looked up with a small sad smile and nodded.

"Just not right now okay guys. Just not right now."

The gang nodded, then looked at Troy, who was still looking at Bree and looking like he wanted to comfort her.

Ryan smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Kelsey.

"Go comfort her. We'll see you around." He said as the rest of the gang also smiled sadly and walked away.

* * *

**_If you actually listen to the music I suggest at the top, I recommend listening to Say When by The Fray now. _**

* * *

Troy looked at the broken girl on the ground, who looked to be in her own little world.

She was so beautiful and didn't deserve any of the pain and heartbreak she had to deal with. She deserved only the best and happiness. Any and All thoughts of Samantha had flown out of his the moments he laid eyes on this broken angel surrounded by flowers in this meadow.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his lap as he sat down also

"I'm sorry" He whispered, putting a thousand meaning in 2 words.

_I'm sorry I didn't believe you_

_I'm sorry I abandoned you_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there like I promised to be_

_I'm sorry I wasn't at your mothers funeral _

_I'm sorry I didn't protect you from the world _

Gabriella just looked at him, the same small beautiful sad smile on her face, tears running down her face.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered

She laid a finger against his lips.

"Maybe later, not now"

The chemistry could be felt as they stared into each others eyes and Troy wiped the tears off her face, his hand lingering and sending shivers down her spine.

His gaze was heated and made desire course through her as he silently asked permission.

_"Just say When"_

She smiled seductively and curled her fingers in his hair and bringing his head down so their lips could meet.

* * *

As their lips met, fireworks went off.

Bree felt like the old gabriella again. The gaping void inside her was closed and for the first time in a long time she could **_feel. _**

Troy felt his heart become whole and his soul become pure again, unblemished.

The kiss got more demanding as they each sought more of the feeling and the love and lust flowing off the other.

At some point they had stood up, Bree realized, as Troy slammed her against a tree before sucking aggresively on her neck. She moaned as he growled in her ear.

"You will tell me what happened eventually."

That topic was soon forgotten as Bree helped Troy rip his shirt off. Eventually, they found there back down on the ground again. Troy helped Bree with her shirt this time as they tossed it to the side somewhere.

Bree kissed Troy again, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. He moaned as she grinded against him. She unbuckled his jeans and licked up his abs to his neck, where she preceded to suck on his neck before she was flipped over and at Troy's mercy.

He left light kisses starting down her neck, down her flat stomach and was unbuttoning her jeans when they heard a voice and froze.

"Dammit.. I hate this Cellphone. Where is ittt...Oh. Um."

Chad stared wide eyed as he took in the frozen pair. He went through a mental checklist.

Tousled Hair

**_Check_**

No shirts for either party

_**Check**_

Unbuttoned jeans, in the process of being pulled off

_**Check**_

His eyes widened as Troy stopped straddling Bree and she rushed to find a shirt.

_Oh Shit. _

_Did I really just catch them in the Act?_

"I'm sorry" Bree whispered to Troy, shaking her head, before running off.

"**Bree**!" Troy yelled, going to grab her but she was gone.

He growled, ran a hand through his hair, and turned around to face Chad.

He grimaced and sighed when he saw the look on Chad's face.

**Time to face the music.**

* * *

_****______**Read and Review! Let me know what you think. **_

**_Troy and Bree got a little heated there. _**_****______**What should the gang do to try to make up her their Huge mistake? **__****______**Can they even fix it and gain back Bree's trust?**_

_****______**Bree is on better terms with the gang, now all she has to deal with is Sam and other hating bitches that are sure to appear somewhere. **_

_****______**(Hint Hint)**_

_****______**Youve been seeing the softer, vunerable, and soft side and now it's time for evil seductive vindictive bitchy Bree to come out again. **_

_****______**What do you think should bring it out again? Give me some Ideas. ;)**_

_****______**Oh and at this point of the story, It's July. Lets just say they start a month early and East High let there students out a month early. **_

_****______**This means her mother's murder was in February. . **_


	10. BGC: Paramore

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. **_

_**AN: I love rock, one of my favorite genres, and the next two maybe three chapter will show this. And I love all the songs Bree will sing at the club. She basically dedicates the concert to the gang. **_

_**IMPORTANT: Songs in this chapter ( in this order): Who Knew by Pink, Conspiracy,Pressure, Brick by Boring Brick, then Ignorance.  
All by Paramore. **_

_**Warning: OC BELOW**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

_"Ready or not, here I come."_

_

* * *

_

_**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What the Hell was that Troy?" Chad asked him.

Troy put his shirt back on.

" What you just saw is between me and Gabi. What are you doing here?"

Chad shook his head and ignored the second question.

"It concerns me because you looked like you were cheating on Sam with Bree and neither of the deserve that."

Troy sighed again and dragged his hand though his hair.

"I know, I know. I do love Sam but I also love Bree just a little bit more. I don't want to have to give either of them up."

He looked up at his best friend, full of distress, and sat on the ground heavily.

"What do I do Chad?"

Chad stared down seriously at him. " Go with what your heart tells you. Who do you love more? And who would you risk letting go of?"

Then he walked off, leaving Troy and his thoughts, his advice lingering in the air.

* * *

Bree walked into East High the next day, ready to start a new life, a life fill of light, troy, the wildcats, and her Sib's, after the dark period her life has been so far. She had reconciled with the gang and told them about her mother, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She felt horrible about what happened with Troy in the meadow, and knew no matter how much she disliked Sam, she didn't deserve to be cheated on. A part of her bigger than she wanted to acknowledge wanted Troy to break up with Sam and get back with her.

She wanted him so bad, it was ridiculous. She loved him more than she thought should be legal. She had extinguished all hopes of them being that big happy family they used to be but that encounter had them popping back up all over the place.

The sight she walked into see pushed all the breathe out of her body and her heart, slowly being pieced back together by her hopes, shattered all over again.

The gang stood in a semi-circle by Troy's, laughing loudly and freely. In the middle of the circle stood Sam and Troy with his arms wrapped around her from behind. His blue eyes were sparkling with joy and amusement.

Bree took a sharp breath in, tears gathering in her eyes. She spun on her heels and fled out the front door running to her car. Jumping in, she slammed the door and chocked out a sob.

Why did she keep fooling herself? Keep hiding the truth under illusions of her own making?_ Nothing would ever be the same. _She would never be_, could, _never be the same person that had fitted in so well with the gang_. _She had seen so much, heard so much_, done so much_.

She would never be good enough for them, for anyone. She was too far immersed in the darkness that surrounded her life for anyone to save her. She was destined to be alone. Anyone close to her got killed saving her in some way.

_**Her father died saving her life when she was younger by jumping in front of a car that was going to hit her.**_

_**Her mother died taking the bullet that would have ended her life finally.**_

_**Everyone died because of her!**_

Bree stopped crying slowly, only occasional sniffles slipping out. She pulled down the little mirror over the drivers seat and began fixing her mascara. She had to get it together. To stop being weak.

_**Weakness had gotten her heart broken**_

_**Weakness had killed her parents**_

_**Weakness killed**_

_**She couldn't afford to be weak**_

_**If she lost anyone else she would break completely**_

Putting on last touches, Bree sighed. The gang would be better off without her. She was damaged. She only brought pain, anger, sorrow, where ever she went. Sam fit much better than she would now. Plus, she could never remember them being that happy with her in Sam's spot. Troy looked much happier. Love just wasn't meant to be for her she mused.

Getting out of the car, she resolved her decision. She would push the gang away. For both their safety and hers.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

The gang had filled Sam in about what happened in the meadow, feeling slightly obligated to tell her despite also feeling like they slightly betrayed Bree. They were currently looking around the Cafeteria in hopes of seeing the girl who they hadn't seen at all today, except for glances during classes and between classes. However, whenever one of then tried to talk to her or smile friendly at her in hopes of getting her to talk to them and get that amazing smile she gave everyone else when they pleased her freely, they were ignored.

Sharpay gave a triumphant cry, alerting the rest of the nervous teens, when she saw Bree in a group of people passing them, and grabbed her arm.

Instead of the confused glance and warm smile she was hoping for, she got cold eyes and an annoyed expression.

"Why are you touching me Sharpay?" Bree said coolly.

Taylor answered anxiously from the table. "Can we talk to you for a sec?"

Bree raised an eyebrow and turned around, seemingly about to return to the group she was walking with that stood ahead of them but she just waved them on.

"Go ahead guys. I might catch up you later." She turned back to the wildcats, definitely annoyed now.

" I hope you're happy. I just missed out on a sundae and a motorcycle ride with a really hot guy. What. do. you. want.?"

They looked confused at each other. They thought the feud between them and Gabriella was ended in the meadow. But here she was acting like that didn't even happen. What happened between then and now?

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend or maybe even today?" Kelsey asked, hope in her voice.

Bree stared at them blankly for a couple of seconds before breaking into a loud almost mocking laugh.

"Me! Hang out with You! You must be High!" She said, once she finished laughing. " Beside I already have plans for this weekend."

"What plans?" Sam asked.

Bree glared at her. "None of your fucking business. But before I forget, The Sib's asked you to be at Breaking Dawn Friday. Apparently, they gave you backstage passes. Which I'll have to bring before Friday, or have someone pass along to you."

"Mike, James, Monique and Erica?" Chad asked.

Bree just stared at him with her "How retarded are you?" stare.

"Duh. Who else was going to give you free backstage passes. _Me_?"

She walked off before they could get another word in.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and before the wildcats knew it, It was Friday. Bree had been avoiding them since Tuesday. She wad always gone before anyone of them could manage to close her in.

The day had finally arrived though, and she couldn't avoid them any longer. She had to give them their passes. They were all stood anxiously around, excluding Sam who had to go finish a test before school started, when the doors burst open and Bree strode confidently into the building, stopping before the group.

"Here's your passes." She handed them all delicately designed pins, giving troy an extra one for Samantha, no matter how reluctantly. She had walked a couple steps away when a curious voice stopped her.

"What are you doing this weekend Bree?" Zeke's curious voice asked her. She turned around and looked at him appraisingly.

"If you must know, I'm preforming Friday night again. Also, my Best Friend is coming and we'll celebrate her favorite genre."

"What is that?" Ryan asked.

Bree walked away, her answer floating back to them

"Rock"

* * *

The club was booming. The wildcats wanted to wait until Bree's Performance was over before they went backstage. This time all of them were there except Sam who had been grounded for her horrible History grade.

( Seems like she's getting left out of a lot these days.)

They looked around, the club looking the same as before but the stage had a drummer, 2 guitarist tuning up their instruments, and a mike stand. This time there was a whole lot more people.

They spotted Mike,James, Erica, and Monique talking to a short girl with pink spiky hair. She had stormy grey eyes and wore skinny jeans and a tight, ripped up Disturbed band tee with a pierced eyebrow.

She seemed to notice them and motioned to the Sib's who waved them over. They introduced themselves and James introduced the punk like girl.

" This is Diedre. Bree's best friend from chicago. She's staying for the weekend."

The girl greeted them. " Whats up!"

The people in the group heard a happy yell squeal of **"D"** before a dark haired blur hit the pink haired girl.

The blur turned out to be a super happy Bree. She wore a dark blue backless dress that stopped right above her knees. With her back turned to them, everyone could clearly the huge tattoo that dominated her back. It was a pair of wings, pure white at the top but it got progressively darker and dirtier until the tips were jet black.

Bree turned toward them, eyes sparkling and a bright smile across her face, taking Troy's breath away. She really was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Get settled. The concert is about to start."

* * *

Bree stood behind stage while Mike introduced her.

"Take a Deep Breath Bree. This is anything serious. Nothing Serious... Oh Who am I kidding? This very important. I'm about to show my confused feelings about the gang with them here. This is damn important.!"

She took another breath. "Deep Breathes, that's right. Woo Saa. There. Much Better. Lets just get this over with."

She heard Mike finsh the introductions and stepped on stage behind the mike.

"This concert is dedicated to My best Friend D who's been with me through alot, hence I will only be singing songs from her favorite genre, Rock, and a special group of people that are a big part of my past and they may possibly be a big part of my future. You know who you are."

"This song is called Who Knew."

**You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right**

**I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right**

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong**

**

* * *

**

Bree looked for Troy and the Gang everywhere but didn't see them

* * *

**I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?**

**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no**

**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything**

**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong**

**But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah**

**I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?**

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong**

**And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember**

**But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?**

**

* * *

**

Bree looked up at D, seeing tears in the girls eyes. She was one of the only people who knew how bad the gang's betrayal hurt her.

* * *

**My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew? **

**Who knew?**

**

* * *

**

Bree opened her eyes, unaware of when she had closed them. She sought out a pair of blue eyes but never found them.

She sighed. "This one is called Conspiracy."

She closed her eyes and crept closer to the microphone, disregarding the headset she wore that was for later, as the band began playing behind her**.**

**Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust them**

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power**

**Where can I turn?  
'Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure of  
Tell me why I feel so alone  
'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe**

* * *

The gang looked guiltily at each other. They hadn't realized until way to late what their selfishness and anger had blinded them too, and now Bree was paying the price for it. They cursed themselves for everyday of pain they caused her. Wishing they could take it all back wouldn't gain back her trust though. They didn't know if she would ever trust them again or even ever be civil with them at least

* * *

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power**

**ohh yea**

**I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails  
Will you be there to help me through?**

**

* * *

**

Kelsey, Taylor, and Sharpay all winced as the same particular memory floated into their heads. Their last happy girls night out.

"Together forever? No matter what?"

Gabriella's giggling voice echoed through their heads, reminding them of the incredible mistake they made. As if they could forget!

* * *

**Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
yea, yea  
And tell me how I've lost my power  
How? **

**How I've lost my power?**

**

* * *

**

"This is a faster paced song. One of the slower fast paced ones and we'll only get louder and more fast paced. This is called pressure."

**Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again**

**Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't tame it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**

* * *

**

Bree leaned against the mike stand, leaning on it as she sang. Her eyes were expressive and passionate, showing how much she loved what she was doing.

* * *

**Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home**

**

* * *

**

Bree flipped the multi colored streaked hair that had fallen in her face, and finally sang using the head mike as she backed wildly away**. **

**

* * *

**

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**

* * *

**

She crouched down as she sang the lyrics, looking like a caged animal poised to strike. She pointed into the crowd.

* * *

**Without you**

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you **

**Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now**

Bree stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, pointing sharply at the crowd before pointing to her as she said the last line. She scanned the crowd, looking for the group of people this last line was especially written for.

**You're better off without me **

**

* * *

**

Bree breathed heavily. " Having Fun so Far!"

She was answered with a loud roar of approval. She grinned, pleased with the crowds' reaction.

"There's only more to come. This next one is called Brick by Boring Brick"

**She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell**

**

* * *

**

Her tongue flicked out as if she was tasting the air and exposed the black almost glow in the dark tongue ring.

* * *

**Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

**

* * *

**

Bree made a sharp twisting motion, hands going in opposite directions.

* * *

**Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Parappa Parappa Para!**

**So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out**

**

* * *

**

Bree made her voice suggestive, insinuating less than pure things. She may or may not have written it in as a strike against Troy for using her like he did. She thought he was still in love with her. Apparently, she was dead wrong. Once it again, she was paying the price for trusting him. She was torn. Did he really use her , then forget about her? Or Did she just interpret what she saw wrong**?**

**

* * *

**

**But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

**Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic**

**

* * *

**

She leaned into the mike and spoke softly as she sang the next lines.

* * *

**If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah **

**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**

* * *

**

Her voice got progressively louder as she yelled the last verse.

* * *

**Parappa Parappa Para  
Parappapa Parap Papa  
Parappa Parappa Para  
Parappapa Parap Papa  
Parappa Parappa Para  
Parappapa Parap Papa  
Parappa Parappa Para  
Parappapapa Pappap Pappap!**

**

* * *

**

"Woo! We're just going to get louder as the night goes on. This song is for the people who's ever had close friends betray or abandon them, whether you forgave them or not. This is called Ignorance!"

The wildcats winced again as the crowd roared louder, the guitars sounded, and Bree's sassy voice grabbed everyone's attention.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life **

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same**

**

* * *

**

She made a "talking" motion with her hand before shaking that hand in a "no,no" motion

* * *

**Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**

* * *

**

She bowed and pretended to be sweeping a top hat off her head.

* * *

**I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

**This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself**

**

* * *

**

She pointed to herself and whipped her hair around.

* * *

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same(no)  
We're not the same(no)**

**

* * *

**

Bree pointed from the crowd to herself twice

* * *

**Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

**

* * *

**

She tapped her pointer finger hard against her temple

* * *

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

**

* * *

**

Bree ended with a hard thumb to her hoped that the gang had gotten her mixed messages. She loved them and wanted them back in her life yet, at the same time, she hated them for leaving her alone. For making her face the black that soon consumed her. Bree smirked, knowing what was planned next and how much fun it would be. For her and D at least, Whether the gang had fun depended on them. She hoped they were ready for more, She wasn't quite done with them yet.

* * *

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Thank you! **_

_**Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**I write a new chapter whenever inspiration strikes me and its has no planned plot line so updates may be irregular.**_


	11. BGC: Rise Against

****

_**Welcome everyone. I'm glad you're reading this story. **_

_**AN: I love rock and the next two maybe three chapter will show this/ And I love all the songs Bree will sing at the club. She basically dedicates the concert to the gang**_

_**IMPORTANT: Songs in this chapter ( in this order): A beautiful lie by 30 Seconds to Mars, Falling Inside the Black by Skillet, The good left undone,Behind Closed Doors, Savior, Prayer of the Refugee. All by Rise Against. **_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

* * *

Bree smiled at the crowd.

"We have a surprise. For the rest of the night, My Bestie D will be playing Electric Guitar with the band. Believe me when I say that she's amazing.

She fist pounded the pink haired girl when she came on stage with a black and purple guitar with skulls and hearts painted on it.

"Welcome D to the stage." She waited for the applause to quiet down.

"Okay, We're getting into a heavier sound but I wanted one more slow song before all the really ones. This is called beautiful lie.

The Band started out slowly but the beat picked up the pace when D joined in. Bree was once again using the mike stand and leaning on it.

**Lie awake in bed at night**  
**And think about your life**  
**Do you want to be different?**  
**Try to let go of the truth**  
**The battles of your youth**  
**'Cause this is just a game**

* * *

Bree smiled sadly as she sang softly. This is what she did every night as she tried to go to sleep. She wished everything could go back to how it was before. When Everyone was happy, and alive. She wanted that **so bad. **But she knew the truth, nothing would change and everything was the way it was supposed to be. She was alone even surrounded by a sea off people, and everyone she cared about was happy. Thats all that mattered to her.

* * *

**It's a beautiful lie**  
**It's a perfect denial**  
**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**  
**So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me**

**It's time to forget about the past**  
**To wash away what happened last**  
**Hide behind an empty face**  
**Don't ask too much the same**  
**'Cause this is just a game**

**It's a beautiful lie**  
**It's a perfect denial**  
**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**  
**So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me**  
**Lie, beautiful, oh**

**Everyone's looking at me**  
**I'm running 'round in circles**  
**Plagued with a quiet desperation's building higher**  
**I've got to remember this is just a game**

* * *

Bree's voice dropped into a lower octave and the tone she used was very sensual. She tried to spot Troy and warn him. They could have no relationship. She just had to finish the school year and be whisked off to a fabulous singing career and he can go play pro ball somewhere and raise a family with Sam. They couldn't be together. They'd both only be burned in the end. Their love was like a raging inferno. And everyone knows when you play with fire, you get burned.

* * *

**So beautiful, beautiful**  
**It's a beautiful lie**  
**So beautiful, beautiful**  
**It's a beautiful lie**

**So beautiful, beautiful**  
**It's a beautiful lie**  
**So beautiful, beautiful**  
**It's a beautiful lie**

**It's a beautiful lie**  
**It's a perfect denial**  
**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**  
**So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me**

* * *

No matter what she said though, she still wanted to keep up their little affair and take whatever she could get right now. She was willing to live that lie just a little while longer. Her heart was telling her to take the risk with Troy, take the risk with the wildcats, but her brain was telling her to run. Which would she listen to in the end?

* * *

This next one is for those people who at times feel empty and alone inside. Just know someone out there cares about you and wants to help. You just need to reach out. Remember that you're not the only one.

** Tonight I'm so alone**  
** This sorrow takes ahold**  
** Don't leave me here so cold**  
** (Never want to be so cold)**

**Your touch used to be so kind**  
**Your touch used to give me life**  
**I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**

* * *

Bree reached out and brushed the shoulders of a couple club occupents in the front room comfortly.

* * *

** Don't leave me alone**  
** Cause I barely see at all**  
** Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Dreaming of the way it used to be**  
**Can you hear me**  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Falling inside the black**  
**Falling inside falling inside the black**

* * *

Troy and Chad glanced at each other. This sounded like a cry for help to them. They figured out that she had dedicated the concert to the from her opening description. Could she possibily be accepting the friendship they had offered her?

* * *

**You were my source of strength**  
**I've traded everything**  
**That I love for this one thing**  
**(Stranded in the offering)**

**Don't leave me here like this**  
**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**  
**And now i wish for you my desire**

** Don't leave me alone**  
** Cause I barely see at all**  
** Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Dreaming of the way it used to be**  
**Can you hear me**  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Falling inside the black**  
**Falling inside falling inside the black**  
**Black, black, black**

* * *

There was a tiny music break in which D had a small but still sick as hell guitar solo that showed a little bit of her considerable talent

* * *

** Falling in the black...**  
** Slipping through the cracks...**

**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Dreaming of the way it used to be**  
**Can you hear me**  
**Falling in the black**  
**Slipping through the cracks**  
**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**  
**Falling inside the black**  
**Can you hear me?**  
**Falling inside the black**  
**Can you hear me?**  
**Falling inside the black**  
**Can you hear me?**  
**Falling inside**  
**Falling inside, falling inside the black**

* * *

"What did you think of D's solo?" Bree yelled to the crowd amidst yelling. "This is where the songs get heavier and more guitar filled."

"Are you ready?" At D's and the Band's nods that they were ready, she spoke the opening.  
"This is for all of you that has had that one love that you somehow got separated from and this is for you guys that has been reunited with that love. This is the Good left Undone." The Band launched into the beat, Bree with them.

**In fields where nothing grew but weeds**  
**I found a flower at my feet**  
**Bending there in my direction**

**I wrapped a hand around its stem**  
**And pulled until the roots gave in**  
**Finding there what I've been missing**  
**And I know**

**So I tell myself, tell myself, it's wrong**  
**There's a point we pass**  
**From which we can't return**  
**I felt the cold rain of the coming storm**

* * *

Bree knelt on the shaking her head in denial hurriedly, her face desperate. Then she upturned her face to the ceiling as if she was waiting for a healing rain to come down and wash her worries. Her fist were clenched tightly at her side.

* * *

**All because of you, I haven't slept in so long**  
**When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean**  
**Longing for the shore, where I can lay my head down**  
**I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out**

**Inside my hands these petals browned**  
**Dried up fallen to the ground**  
**But it was already too late now**

* * *

She brought a fist close to her face and curled her hand before lowering it slowly.

* * *

**I pushed my fingers through the earth**  
**Returned this flower to the dirt**  
**So it could live, I walked away now but I know**

**Not a day goes by when I don't feel this burn**  
**There's a point we pass**  
**From which we can't return**  
**I felt the cold rain of the coming storm**

**All because of you I haven't slept in so long**  
**When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean**  
**Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down**  
**I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out**

* * *

This was true. She could no longer sleep for more than five hours a night. Sometimes she didn't go to sleep at all for several nights in a row or passed out in exhaustion. She didn't want to sleep in fear of nightmares. The last time she had a nightmare, the sibs had to rush into her room to check on her. It was embarrassing and weak. She had to learn how to depend on herself.

* * *

**All because of you**  
**All because of you**

**All because of you I haven't slept in so long**  
**When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean**  
**Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down**  
**Inside these arms of yours**

* * *

Sometimes, late at night, she wished she could be held and comforted. That she didn't have to be alone anymore. Sometimes, she dreamt that she was laying in Troy's safe arms.

* * *

**All because of you I believe in angels**  
**Not the kind with wings no, not the kind with halos**  
**The kind that bring you home**  
**When home becomes a strange place**  
**I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out**

* * *

"This next one was actually written by both myself and the ever talented Deidre. Its a kind of theme song for those that never give up and stay strong no matter who turned on you or left you behind in the dust." Her words contained a faint bitter tone that D caught." We admire you."

** Chairs thrown and tables toppled,**  
** Hands armed with broken bottles,**  
** Standing no chance to win but,**  
** We're not running, we're not running.**

**There's a point I think we're missing,**  
**It's in the air we raise our fists in,**  
**In the smiles we cast each other,**  
**My sister, my brother.**

* * *

Bree jumped off stage pumping her face. She leaned into the nearest couple and gave them both conspiring glances, like they knew of a secret exclusive only to them. The gang and the Sib's moved over to the bar to get closer to the stage while Bree moved on.

* * *

**About the time we gave up hoping,**  
**We never find these locks still open,**  
**Stumbling on stones unturned,**  
**The hurt we feel, we all have earned.**

**The lines we've cross in search of change,**  
**but all they see is treason**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Although we have no obligation to stay alive,**  
**On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive,**  
**(Break out) I won't be left here,**  
**Behind closed doors.**

**Bonfires burn like beacons,**  
**Guiding the lost and weakened.**  
**Flames dance on crashing waves,**  
**Guiding ships who've gone astray**

* * *

Spotting the people she was looking for all night, Bree smirked and walked over to the bar and slammed her fist in front of Ryan, who sat on the edge. Everyone jumped at the bar.

* * *

**Time out, let's stop and think this through,**  
**We've all got better things to do,**  
**Than talk in circles, run in place,**  
**Answers inches from my face.**

**[Chorus]**

**Black eyes, broken fingers,**  
**Blood drips and I let it run,**  
**down my lips into my swollen gums,**  
**When hope is non-existent,**  
**Our instincts all scream "Run",**  
**We never turn our backs or even bite our tongue**.

* * *

Bree leaped back on stage and sat on the chair seated there as she sang the last lines

* * *

**(Chorusx2)**

* * *

"This and the next song is dear to my heart and reminds me of a situation I'm in now. This song is called Savior and is rewritten from the viewpoint of a man talking to his girlfriend. The man is caught in a downward spiral of addiction and his girlfriends is trying to free him but doesn't know how."

Troy and the Sib's share a concerned glance. They knew what it was about as they were the ones currently trying to free her off her own addictions.

Bree's eyes were riveted to the group of people at the bar. "Just know," she continued," if you know what I'm talking about, That I still love you despite everything."

Troy's eyes widened and snapped to the stage, staring at Bree in happy shock. Her eyes told him all he silently asked before they turned away. _She still loved him! _

**It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten**  
**What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them**  
**As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping**  
**Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten**

* * *

Bree ran a finger softly down her face in the universal sign of a teardrop

* * *

**There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place**  
**And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds**  
**But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you**  
**Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear**

**So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?**  
**'Cause I don't know**

* * *

She shook her head a little and shrugged sadly.

* * *

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy**  
**I just want to save you while there's still something left to save**  
**That's when I told her I love you girl**  
**But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh**

**And the day pressed on like crushing weights**  
**For no man does it ever wait**  
**Like memories of dying days that deafen us like hurricanes**  
**Bathed in flames we held the brand, uncurled the fingers in your hand**  
**Pressed into the flesh like sand, now do you understand?**

* * *

Bree balled her fist up and then uncurled that hand and laid it palm down against the edge of the stage.

* * *

**So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?**  
**'Cause I don't know**

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy**  
**I just want to save you while there's still something left to save**  
**That's when I told her I love you girl**  
**But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh**

**One thousand miles away, there's nothing left to say**  
**But so much left that I don't know**  
**We never had a choice, this world is too much noise**  
**It takes me under, it takes me under once again**

* * *

Bree slumped, seemingly exhausted into the chair that was facing the band. She herself sat backwards in the chair.

* * *

**I don't hate you**  
**I don't hate you, no**

**So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?**  
**'Cause I don't know**

* * *

The dark haired singer stood up slowly, then kicked the chair over as the beat picked back up again.

* * *

**That's when she said I don't hate you boy**  
**I just want to save you while there's still something left to save**  
**That's when I told her I love you girl**  
**But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh**

**I don't hate you**  
**I don't hate you, oh, oh**  
**I don't hate you**  
**I don't hate you, no, oh, oh**

* * *

"The last song is called Prayer of the Refugee. Its written for everyone who has experienced being let down or abandoned by those you hold most dear. Its for the people who know better than to let the people who hurt them before hurt them again. Don't be afraid to stand your ground."

Erica, who had left the bar during the ending of the previous song, appeared onstage and handed Bree a blue and silver electric guitar, hugged the girls, and exited to the bar again.

"I will also be playing lead guitar with D for this last one."

Taylor scrunched her face up. Since when did Gabriella play electric guitar?

The band started with just Bree and D playing before Drums than Bass joined in.

**Warm yourself by the fire, son**  
**And the morning will come soon**  
**I'll tell you stories of a better time**  
**In a place that we once knew**

**Before we packed our bags**  
**And left all this behind us in the dust**  
**We had a place that we could call home**  
**And a life no one could touch**

* * *

The gang smiled at the slight compliment placed within the lyrics before that smile dropped off of their faces as they remembered why that wasn't the case anymore.

* * *

**Don't hold me up now**  
**I can stand my own ground**  
**I don't need your help now**  
**You won't let me down, down, down**

**Don't hold me up now**  
**I can stand my own ground**  
**I don't need your help now**  
**You will let me down, down, down, down**

**We are the angry and the desperate**  
**The hungry and the cold**  
**We are the ones who kept quiet**  
**And always did what we were told**

* * *

Mike, James, Erica, and Monique laughed quietly at this. They had heard from Gabriella of the sweet, quiet girl she was before. The girl they knew now was the opposite. She was still as sweet as ever but it was only to a select few now. Bree was also very outspoken and did not take demands easily, no matter who it came from. Everything was a request to her.

* * *

**But we've been sweating while you slept so calm**  
**In the safety of your home**  
**We've been pulling out the nails that hold up**  
**Everything you've known**

**Don't hold me up now**  
**I can stand my own ground**  
**I don't need your help now**  
**You will let me down, down, down**

**Don't hold me up now**  
**I can stand my own ground**  
**I don't need your help now**  
**You will let me down, down, down**

**So open your eyes, child**  
**Let's be on our way**  
**Broken windows and ashes**  
**Are guiding the way**

**Keep quiet no longer**  
**We'll sing through the day**  
**Of the lives that we've lost**  
**And the lives we've reclaimed, go**

* * *

Bree and D jammed out for a short period, jumping up and down, their hair flinging everywhere, backs pressed against the other. They slowed the pace down for a few seconds. When the pace suddenly picked up, they spilt, ran, and jumped off stage. D landed on one of the tables between the stage and the dance floor. Bree landed on the Bar and slid down it before stopping a little ways before The wildcats and the Sib's. Everyone was ignored as Bree continued with the song, somehow not out of breath.

* * *

**Don't hold me up now**  
**I can stand my own ground**  
**I don't need your help now**  
**You will let me down, down, down**

**Don't hold me up now**  
**I can stand my own ground**  
**I don't need your help now**  
**You will let me down, down, down**

**Don't hold me up**  
**Don't hold me up, no, no, no**  
**Don't hold me up**  
**Don't hold me up**  
**Don't let me down, down, down, down, down**

The club exploded in applause for the magnificent band on stage.

* * *

The Wildcats stood up and applauded for for the two girls. Signaling the others, Ryan rushed to grab ahold of Gabriella and take her aside so they could talk to her but was stopped by the number of people who wanted to compliment her. The last he saw of her was D grabbing her hand and disappearing backstage.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

He returned to the wildcats. "Where's James, Erica, Monique, and Mike?"

Kelsey answered him. "They went looking for Bree."

Zeke continued. " Yeah. Said something about an unsupervised Bree and D being a bad combination. Apparently they bring out each others worst traits."

"Hmmm.." Ryan pondered that, " That would be interesting to see."

Remembering what he came to tell them, he said,"I tried to reach Bree but she disappeared backstage. We have to go back there to find her."

Sharpay admired the pretty pin attached to her pink dress." No better to use these I guess."

Agreeing, the gang got into the line to go backstage.

* * *

**_Read and Review guys. I get so excited when I get a new review. It makes my day._**

**_Lol. Sad, isn't it?_**

**_What do you think The Sib's mean by Bree and D "bringing out the worst in each other?"_**

**_How do you think the Wildcats will react to Bree and D's "After performance ritual" and how they behave afterwards._**

**_Find out in the next installment of BGC!_**


	12. BGC: Blow!

**_Sorry about the long update time. Got kind of caught up in school, life, and friends. The updates should be quicker when life slows down._**

**_AN: Wow. Chapter 12. Thank you to everyone who has favorited me or this story and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I LOVE YOU! :) _**

**_Lyrics=_**

_D_

**_Bree_**

_**Song for this Chapter: Blow by Kesha  
( I am addicted to this song. Also to Take it off. Still don't like Kesha though.)**_

_**The Blunt Song is mine of course. Product from a joke between a friend and I.**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, While the gang, Erica, James, Mike, Monique looked for them:**

Bree and Deidre were outside in Bree's car, smoking a particularly effective blunt. D looked blearily at Bree.

Giggling, she asked her, "Do you remember the Blunt song?"

Gabriella smiled drunkenly at her, taking another puff of the blunt and a quick shot from the bottle of cognac between them. She raised three fingers in the air. As they last finger dropped, they took a breathe and began to sing in unison.

"Take a puff and pass it on

Pass it on

Pass it on

Take a puff

and pass it on.

Breath in

Blow out"

It really made no sense at all, but who cared. They were certainly way too high when they created the song to worry about if they made sense. Bree suddenly let out a random soft laugh. D looked strangely at her.

"Remember when we used to do lines whenever we left the clubs? And that huge argument I got into with the sibs before they made me promise to stop doing drugs? God, I always thought weed wasn't hardcore enough. Guess when you get enough of it, its good."

She stared out of the windows.

"Sometimes, I want to go back to before. When my life was all rainbows and sunshine, when my mom was still there, when the only person I think I will ever love trusted me and loved me back and people i considered family protected me. I want it so bad I can almost taste it."

D stared at her best friend. She hated that the sweetest toughest strongest person she has ever met had to go through these things. She didn't deserve them. If she could, she would take all Bree's burdens. Place them on her shoulders and let Bree fly free. However, she knew bree would never let her.

"Then I take it back. Even if I still want all those things, I don't want to have to give you, Erica, James, Monique, or Mike up. You guys are the only semblance of light in my life. The things that push away the inky blackness in my heart that constantly threatens to consume me at any point.

Bree turned toward her partner in crime, a slightly strained but grateful and sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you."

D allowed a couple tears to flow from her eyes. She needed something to get the melancholy feeling gone. Her grey eyes brightened as remembered what she brought. She smiled and went into her pocket.

"Look what I got B. One of your Favorite."

She held out a little baggie with pills of Oxycontin. Bree looked longingly at the pills. "But-"

Deidre interrupted her.

"Don't worry about Mike and James and the rest of those guys. I can't stand you being sad, and if this helps take the load off for a while by all means, so be it. If they have a problem, I'll just tell them I pressured you into it or something. We push each other into things all the time."

Bree took the pill and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes were grateful and they laughed together, without restraint, for no reason other than that they were grateful that they had each other. No matter how troubled one of them were, they would always have the knowledge that at least one person understood and accepted all of them.

* * *

Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsey, Zeke,James,Mike, Monique, and Erica sat at the bar backstage (what they call the VIP ROOM). The room this time was still set as a lounge type but ladders and poles were also installed. On the left and right sides of the dance floor stood a ceiling tall ladder. The steps were wide enough that 10-15 people could dance there with a lot of space between them. A small/short escalator connected each step and allowed people daring enough to travel from step to step.

Stripper (dancer) poles were installed sporadically throughout the room. Many trashed/wasted women (and some men) had tried their hand at dancing successfully on the pools and failed. Dead center of the marble floor and under the flashing lights hung two talented ribbon dancers performing many flexible routines.

Monique had explained that this would be the permanant set up for now. James, Mike, Erica, and the rest were now looking at the people attempting to dance on the stripper pole and laughing their asses off at their pitiful tries and epic failures. They were unaware that the two girls who escaped their grasp all night were now right under their noses.

* * *

Down the bar, a group pf guys sat. A black haired guy nudged his blond friend.

" I bet you 10 bucks you couldn't get that hot Bree chick who sang tonight to kiss you. She's headed this way right now."

The arrogant blond "player", at least in his mind, smiled. "Easy ten bucks. Who can resist the brad-man?"

Sure enough, Bree was headed to the bar. D, who had been sitting near the group of silly boys, smirked. Easy 10 bucks for sure. D raced ahead and grabbed Bree by her arm, stopping her.

"See that Blond guy watching us at the bar. His cute black haired friend bet him10 bucks he couldn't get you to kiss him. He accepted of course, since according to him, no one can resist the brad-man."

Bree smiled deviously. " Want to make 5 bucks?" she asked her best friend? D smiled back evilly," Of course. And look who's beside them."

The girls laughed again, finding a perfect way to make a quick buck and get under...certain people's skins.

* * *

The blond guy smirked superiorly as he saw the two girls make their way over to him.

"Look," He told his way cuter friend," They can't resist me. I didn't even have to talk to her. I'll kiss her before the end of the night."

He wasn't the only person to see the girls. Zeke pointed them out. "There they are! They're headed over here."

They,along with the unnamed guys, were shocked Bree went to the blond guy, pulled him up by his shirt, and kissed him hard on the lips. She smirked and stuck to hand out to his friend.

"That'll be 10 bucks. Preferably two fives if you have them." The black haired guy handed her the two fives silently. Grabbing a black sharpie sitting behind him on the bar, she wrote her number on his hand.

"Call me sometime." She winked at him, turned to her loved ones, smiled then stuck her tongue out and stuck to fingers up. " See you on the flip side."

Skipping away, she handed Diedre a five, and they skipped away, arms linked, happily to the the others shocked silence. Their laughter floated behind them.

Mike stared at the group of people around him, "What just happened?"

* * *

The gang and the sibs were discussing Bree's bold actions when the music stopped and a familiar voice came over the speakers.

"Hey guys!" D shouts. " Me and Bree decided to give you a special VIP Performance. I'll be singing background. This is called Blow."

All the lights shut up and the room exploded in flashing multicolored lights. A solid spot light came on Bree who was standing on the front of the highest step of one of the ladders and D who hung on a pole.

_**Hahahahahahahahaha**_  
_**Dance**_

The strangely addictive poppy beat to the song started.

_**Back door cracked**_  
_**We don't need a key**_  
_**We get in for free**_  
_**No VIP sleaze**_

_**Drink that Kool-Aid**_  
_**Follow my lead**_  
_**Now you're one of us**_  
_**You're coming with me**_

The girls left their places and moved to meet each other in the center.

_**It's time to kill the lights**_  
_**And shut the DJ down**_  
_(This place about to)_  
**_Tonight were taking over_**  
**_No one's getting out_**

The flashing lights caused the girls to look distorted, their movements broken, as they traveled through the crowd.

_**This place about to blow**_  
_Blow_  
_**This place about to blow**_  
_Blow_  
_**This place about to blow**_  
_Blow_  
**_This place about to blow_**  
_Blow_  
_**This place about to**_

_**Now what **(What)_  
_**We're taking control**_  
_**We get what we want**_  
_**We do what you don't**_

_**Dirt and glitter**_  
_**Cover the floor**_  
_**We're pretty and sick**_  
_**We're young and we're bored**_

They grabbed the poles nearest them and swung around them.

_(Ha)_

They kicked one leg up as D said her line.

_**It's time to lose your mind**_  
_**And let the crazy out**_

_(This place about to)_  
_**Tonight we're taking names**_  
_**'Cause we don't mess around**_

Diedre winked.

**_This place about to blow_**  
_Blow_  
**_This place about to blow_**  
_Blow_  
**_This place about to blow_**  
_Blow_  
**_This place about to blow_**  
_Blow_  
**_This place about to_**

(_Blow)_

Bree and D met in the middle under the ribbon dancers and led the VIP's in a round of fist pumping

_**Go, go, go, go insane**_  
_**Go insane**_  
_**Throw some glitter**_  
_**Make it rain on him**_  
_**Let me see them Hanes**_  
_**Let me, let me see them Hanes**_

_**Go insane**_  
_**Go insane**_  
_**Throw some glitter**_  
_**Make it rain on him**_  
_**Let me see them Hanes**_  
_**Let me, let me see them Hanes**(C'mon)_

_**We are taking, over** (Blow**)**_  
_**Get used to it, over (**Blow)_

The combo of the ribbons passing in front of them and the flashing lights caused everyone else to only see flashes of their faces and bits and peices of their body. This made them look mysterious, foreboding, and sexy.

_**This place about to blow**_  
_Blow_  
_**This place about to blow**_  
_Blow** (Oh)**_  
_**This place about to blow (Oh)**_  
_Blow_  
_**This place about to blow**_  
_Blow_  
_**This place about to  
**Blow_

"Hope You guys had fun! Enjoy the rest of your night! Two fingers and were out!" Bree said.

They marched victoriously out one of the side doors of the club to the VIP peoples cheers. The wildcats, and the owners of the club however were not cheering. They glared at the door before nodding to each other. The girls weren't getting away this time.

The chase was on.

* * *

**_Read and Review Please! _**

**_Should I make D a important character? _**


	13. BGC: Hurt

_**Sorry about the long update time. Got kind of caught up in school, life, and friends. The updates should be quicker when life slows down.**_

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who has favorited me or this story and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I LOVE YOU! :)  
**__**Song for this Chapter: Lithium by ****Evanescence** and Hurt by Christina Aguilera  
__**( LOVE THIS SONG!)  
**__**and Here I am by Nicki Minaj incorporated into the dialogue. **_

_**AN: I suggest you actually listen to the songs. Both Amy Lee and Christina are amazing singers.**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created .

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

* * *

The girl were proving to be very allusive prey. They would show themselves, usually doing something they knew their pursuers would not like, then disappear again. They repeated this process with each one of the hunting party. The people in question were currently meeting in the backrooms. It was 3am and they had just closed the club.

They were waiting on the troublesome duo. During one of their near captures, D mentioned that if they really wanted to talk to them that bad, meet the girls in the backroom after the club closed. James sighed and opened his eyes.

"See what we mean by bringing out the worst in each other? They are a million times bolder together. They egg each other on and fuel the others wild actions. I don't even think they realize how bad they are together. To them, it's all about dangerous fun. They push themselves to the edge so they can forget about any hurts they've suffered. To them, it's not their activities that are wrong or harmful, it's life that hurts the most. As long as they can escape, everything will be fine. They aren't ready to face reality."

The seniors in the room took that in quietly. Kelsey posed a question.

"What do you mean by dangerous fun? We know about the drug use, but now it sounds like alot more." The sibs stared at her, before Erica answered the question. "Well, the drugs are just to start with. Sleeping with guys from random clubs and breaking laws are just 2 of them. If you really want to know everything you have to ask Bree herself."

The club owners eyes hardened as they peered at the high school group. Mike started off.

" Don't ask for information if your just curious. Bree has already been hurt and abandoned by this crew, and to get this info, you have to be in for the long haul. No backing out. Bree Bree is fragile despite how strong she seems."

"Yeah," Monique said," We know all about before and we also know she still loves you all like the family she never had. She's also still deeply, deeply in love with Troy." "_Her nightmares tell us that daily," Monique said._

Erica jumped in. " Hurt her, and we will never forgive you. We all know Bree is incredibly lost right now, but she's self destructing slowly. She's precious to us. We know you can help her get into a happier stage in her life."

James finished off. "Look, We like you and all, but if you hurt Gabriella one more time, We will make your lives a living hell. Understand?"

The door swung open and two laughing figures walked in before the students could give them their consent. Gabriella smiled brightly, eyes still a bit glazed.

"Whats up guys? What did you want to talk about?

* * *

Chad cleared him throat. " Umm..Gabi. We want to help you. We want to be a family again. Your doing the same thing Troy did after you left and we helped him. We can save you from the destruction of your own making."

Troy started in. " I know that empty feeling you have. I've had it too. You don't need drugs. We can fill in that hole."

Taylor talked next." Face it, you need us. You won't survive by yourself without anyone else."

D stared, shocked, at them. "Are they really saying this?"

Bree stared hard at them, tears gathering her eyes, then slowly shook her head disbelievingly.

"You want to make up? You want to be family again? You want to help me you say? Save me from destruction?" She quoted them incredulously.

They heard the mocking tone of her voice and hesitated. "Yes" Jason answered for the whole group.

She shook her head and scoffed.

"Why is that you could only see the worst in me? I swear sometimes I feel like it nurtures me. But to keep it all real is kinda hurtin' me. I could say I'm done with it, but it lurks in me. So I just tell myself that it works for me. Take a real long drive in the Bugatti. And I might pop a couple of them percaces, Yeah that'll make me transform to Hercules."

" I try and I try but you can never see the good in what I'm doing. Why would I want to go back to the shy happy girl that you all loved and abandoned. The easily hurt girl that cried every time you insulted her. The weak girl that killed her parents. WHY!"

"Has it even occured to you that maybe we **can't **be family again. That were too different? You don't know half the things I've done. You know nothing about the person I've become!"

"Why don't you tell us then." Sharpay said heatedly.

"Fine. My name Is Gabriella Montez. I enjoy smoking weed, and taking drugs off all kind. Morphine, ectasy, herion, cocaine, adeoral, Lithium and oxycotin are just some of them. I drink just about anything. It's my fault my parents are dead. My stupidity killed them. I will never be statisfied. I have a record deal. Once I finish this school year, I will start recording as a BGC artist. I also enjoy having sex with random people, since you know, I'm so good at that. "

She had remembered that line in particular from their argument in the meadow. Some of the things they said there she would never forget.

"So do you take me to be who I am? To have and to hold till death do us part. Cause if not it's just best we both part. Cause how am I supposed to finish what you start? You got me thinkin' twice to just breathe. Then you say I won't survive if I leave, But I got a couple of tricks up my sleeve.  
I no longer need your attention, at ease."

She saluted them and ran away while they sat in silence.

* * *

Bree strummed on he guitar in her hands, happy to escape all the building tension in that back room. She was glad that D distracted them, yelling at them, while she ran away. Knowing Deidre, they would be there for a while. Things like this, constant fights, all the tension and hurt, the distrust caused her to drink and do drugs. She needed an escape. She couldn't deal. She felt too strongly and too many feelings at the same time and then sometimes she didn't feel anything at all except rage and hate.

That black hole inside of her widen up and rapidly consume her until she couldn't think straight and she **felt too much. She couldn't take it. She needed that numb/bliss feeling drugs and alcohol gave her. **

**Needed them to help find the peice of her that she was missing. **

**Needed them to close that hole inside of her**

**Needed them to forget the blood, of the innocent and not so-innocent, on her hands**

**Needed them to revive the shriveled filthy black thing she called her soul**

But at the same time, she didn't want them. She knew she shouldn't rely on them so much. That they would just end up failing her like everyone else, but what else could she do? They were her and D's only other escape from the things that haunted them. The only thing beside that was music. Since she couldn't access drugs right now, she opted for music.

She turned to the piano and remembered a song she wrote when crashing after an abnormally effective high. While she familarized herself with the piano, everyone else was looking for her. Monique caught the sound of the piano keys. "Shh.. she's on stage. Lets go watch her."  
Even D nodded her consent, though she was still pissed at everyone. Bree needed some alone time.

**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside**  
**Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without**  
**Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow**  
**Oh, but God I wanna let it go**

D immediately knew she could relate. They both were trapped in a vicious cycle of drug use and they couldn't escape. Something would always drive them back to their addictions one way or another. The thing was, that promise of complete ignorant bliss always seduced them until they were right back where they started. For the girls who had seen things no one should, this was something too hard to resist.

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone**  
**Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show**  
**Never wanted it to be so cold**  
**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**

Bree felt like this sometimes. That overwhelming emptiness, and that overpowering loneliness. When that happened, she needed physical contact. She usually just went out and fucked some random guy. And yes, to her, what she was doing was fucking. Just sex. Making love implied that there was love involved when that was far from the case. There was only lust,emptiness,and that strange need to not be alone. The strange need to just be held, as if she was someone worth being protected.

Sometimes, when those needs where particularly strong, she pretended that it was Troy's arms wrapped around her and that the breathe tickling her ear was from Troy whispering "_I love you."_

**I can't hold on to me**  
**Wonder what's wrong with me?**

She always felt this way. Everyday, she got up and looked into the mirror only to see a stranger. Where had she gone?

**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside**  
**Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without**  
**Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow**

**Don't wanna let it lay me down this time**  
**Drown my will to fly**  
**Here in the darkness I know myself**  
**Can't break free until I let it go, let me go**

Gabriella felt the heavy chains of addiction grow heavier and heavier as she grew more dependent. She wanted to let go but a small piece of her didn't want to. As long as that piece of her wanted to stay, she was trapped.

**Darling, I forgive you after all**  
**Anything is better than to be alone**  
**And in the end I guess I had to fall**  
**Always find my place among the ashes**

Bree smiled bitterly. She always knew she would destroy everything around her. Lives, relationships, souls, there was no exception. The people she loved needed to let go of her before she dragged them down too.

Bree's honorary siblings and the gang all stood silent and let her spectacular voice wash over them. The sibs wondered, "_This is how she feels? Why didn't you tell us? I would have helped you with anything. You just have to ask me."_

The gang was determined. "_With us here, you'll never **ever **be alone. We'll protect you and put you back together again. **We'll never abandon you again" **_They vowed.

**I can't hold on to me**  
**Wonder what's wrong with me?**

**Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside**  
**Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without**  
**Lithium, stay in love with mmm**  
**I'm gonna let it go**

Her voice faded out

* * *

Bree looked up. "I wish you were here with me mom. You would know what to do. You always did. I'll admit it mom. I'm really lost. All I can see is that pitch black darkness; No sign of that bright light at the end of the tunnel you talked about. I need help. I'm hurting the people I care about and I just can't stop it. Help me, please. I miss you. This is for you, I'm so sorry."

She turned to the piano and played while singing.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**  
**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away**  
**If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh**

A teardrop hit the piano keys and Bree took a deep breathe.

**I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away**  
**Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes**  
**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again**  
**Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**

Everyone listening knew she was talking about her mother. The gang didn't just know the full story behind her death. They didn't know, unlike Diedre and the sibs, that Bree had witnessed her being slaughtered right in front of her.

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**  
**For everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**  
**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**  
**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh**

The tears came faster and splashed harder against the keys. Bree simply ignored them and let them run down her face.

**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?**  
**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?**  
**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**  
**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

She always wondered this now. "Would my mother be dissappointed in me now?" She wanted her mom to be proud of her her but she couldn't get out of the trap she had fallen into.

The sibs sneaked a glance at each other. They all knew that Gabriella was left cradling her mothers body, blood all over her clothes, for who knows long. Looking into those blank eyes that used to be so full of laughter.

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**  
**For everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself, oh**

**If I had just one more day**  
**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**  
**Since you've been away**

**Oh, it's dangerous**  
**It's so out of line**  
**To try and turn back time**

Everyone had tears trailing down their face, even the males. There was so much emotion packed into that one song, some they just couldn't comprehend. Every heart in the building ached for the broken young girl singing out her heart for the mother who wasn't there to help piece her back together.

**I'm sorry for blaming you**  
**For everything I just couldn't do**  
**And I've hurt myself**  
**By hurting you**

Bree trailed off softly. There she sat staring into space in silence, remembering the woman who loved and supported her until the end.

* * *

**_Please Review. I would appreciate your input._**


	14. BGC: Lie To Me Denial

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **_

_**Song for this Chapter: Let Go and Breathe into Me and Lie to Me(Denial) by RED**_

_**AN: I suggest you actually listen to the song. Red is a great band. **_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created.

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

* * *

As Gabriella sat at the piano, already writing on stray pieces of paper she left on the piano that had lyrics written on them, she heard a noise that sounded like feet shuffling. Her eyes narrowed and she knew what the sound was. Instantly, she felt an irrational anger over take her. All her pent up rage and hate wanted to unleash itself right now. Right now, even D was going to get it. She had been hurt for so long and felt a slight betrayal that they intruded on her personal time even though logically, she knew they would since this was a public place. It was too soon and she didn't want to see them. Didn't matter who it was, she just wanted someone to hurt like she did. She might regret it tomorrow but she knew it would feel damn good today.

Slowly, she turned around and stood up. Her voice was as cold as her eyes. "Come on out guys I know you're here. No point in hiding any longer."

They all filed out slowly, shuffling their feet like guilty children. Bree just stared coldly at them. Their mere presence was making her sick to her stomach. How could she look at them right now?

"I can't even look at any of you right now. You all disgust me, every one of you." Her voice wavered a little. Troy looked at softly, wanting nothing more than to hold her and make all the pain go away. Bree looked in his eyes and mistook the look for pity. Jumping to conclusions, she assumed everyone else pitied her also.

That was enough for her. She hated herself for needing these people, the people who had hurt her so badly. She hated that she felt more like herself than she had in months just by being around them. She hated them for being some of the only people capable of making feel things she thought herself incapable of feeling anymore. She hated everyone in the room for making her love them. How dare they pity her! How dare they!

Her eyes burned dangerously. "How dare you! Do I look like someone to be pitied? A helpless little girl lost in a big bad world of drugs. " She mockingly said.

The sibs, the wildcats, and D stared at her, confused about where this came from. Bree prowled around them, making them feel like prey trapped by a hungry jungle cat.

"Is that what you think I am? A misguided soul who doesn't know what she's doing? Maybe, I'm still the slutty bitch who manipulates everyone and only cares about herself. Which one am I? Anyone want to answer me? Well, I'm waiting?"

Seeing them still in shock, she continued. "No answer. That's cool too. I'll tell you what the answer is. I'm a young woman who seen things, done, and been a part of things nobody my age should be a part of. I don't need anyone but myself. That's all I have and that's all I'll ever need. I don't need Deidre, I don't need the sibs, and I don't need the wildcats. You can all go out and play hide and go fuck yourselves for all I care. You just need to let go."

Gabriella held up a hand to silence the words she knew were coming.

"No. You talked earlier, its my turn now. I know what I'm doing and I don't care about the consequences of my actions. I'm going to do what I want, when I want, how I want. If my consequences is an early death from "my path of destruction", that's just the way it's going to be. I don't need any of you, and I don't **want **any of you."

"You can stand there and look stupid all you want, but I'm leaving and I don't want to see any of your faces right now. I'm tired of being the only one hurt by **your **actions. I'm done. "

She turned away from them, intending to pick up her stuff and go, and was surprised when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She shivered when she felt Troy's warm breathe brush her ear and his fervent pleas floated into her ear. She could feel herself melting in his embrace. She hated the way she always reacted t his presence. Nobody should be able to make her give in so easily.

Troy, for his part, couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't leave her alone. Why would he? He had to do whatever he could; he couldn't just let her walk away.

"Please stay Gabi. _Please. _I love you so much. Please don't walk away from me, from us. We need you. We've all made mistakes, and we've all hurt you. I understand that. Just give us a chance to make it up to you. We'd do anything."

Gabriella sighed quietly, but shook her self quickly and harshly pulled out of Troy's embrace. _**She would not give in! **_

"I'm sorry but no. I've had enough. I can't give any more chances." She picked up her purse and her car keys and walked quickly out the doors, forgetting completely about the songs still on the piano. Troy quickly ran after Bree, shouting her name. The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

The sibs, D, and the rest of the wildcats looked nervously at each other. D was aware that Bree was only releasing some pent up anger and would apologize to her later. She really didn't do anything. She was only worried about Gabriella's safety.

She sat on the piano bench with her face in her hands. She looked up when Taylor exclaimed," Hey. She left something. Looks like song lyrics or something."

Rushing quickly, she snatched the lyrics from her hand. Bree's lyrics were always an insight into the girl's feelings. She hmmmed as she read and looked up to see the expectant gazes of the people in the room, they all wanted to see them. Unwilling to hand them the lyrics, she grimaced and said," I'll sing them for you. Wait, I have to figure out the beat."

When she received nods everywhere, she followed the music notes on the page and figured out the beat. Humming first, she then started to sing. Figuring out what was missing, she grabbed an electric guitar. She sneered at the expectant and impatient looks she received and said" I'm ready." She started singing in a gritty angry tone that fit the lyrics.

**Hey you, look what you do to me**  
**You bend and you bruise me**  
**Why you try to control me?**  
**But you don't know me**  
**How come you just want to hurt me?**  
**How come you just want to push me? **  
**I can't ignore you anymore**  
**Cause everywhere I turn you**  
**You burn me, you break me**  
**You always want to take me down with you**  
**What do you want from me?**

The tone of the song changed from angry to pleading and broken.

**I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away**  
**I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take**  
**I'm never gonna be the same**  
**I threw it all away**  
**I don't want to be here fading**  
**Just let go! (look what you do to me)**  
**Let go! (look what you do to me)**

The tone was angry and accusing again,

**Hey you, look what you do to me**  
**You burnt and you scared me**  
**With all that you tell me (but I don't listen!)**  
**You love me, you hate me**  
**You always want to take me down with you**  
**What do you want from me?**

**I don't wanna be afraid I don't wanna run away**  
**I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take**  
**I'm never gonna be the same**  
**I threw it all away**  
**I don't want to be here fading**  
**Just let**

**You kept pushing me**  
**You keep using me**  
**You keep twisting me**  
**You keep breaking me**  
**You can't have me anymore _[x3]_**  
**You can't have me, let go!**

**I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away**  
**I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take**

**I'm never gonna be the same**  
**I threw it all away**  
**I don't want to be here fading**  
**Just let go! Let go! Just let go!**  
**I don't wanna be afraid**  
**Let go! (I don't wanna run away!)**  
**Just let go! Let go! Let go!**

Everyone sat in silence, hoping greatly that Gabriella was just angry and didn't really feel this way. They didn't mean to hurt her. They were just trying to help.

D's voice broke the silence. "This is the second one." Her voice this time was desperate, once again fitting the lyrics.

**And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me**  
**And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you**  
**And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore**  
**And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me**

Her voice turned pleading and helpless.

**Breathe your life into me**  
**I can feel you**  
**I'm falling, falling faster**  
**Breathe your life into me**  
**I still need you**  
**I'm falling, falling**  
**Breathe into me**  
**Breathe into me**

Her voice turned angry and desperate. The voice of a person on the edge with no more options. The voice of a person who hated themselves for needing help.

**And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge**  
**And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground**  
**And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain**  
**And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away**

**Breathe your life into me**  
**I can feel you**  
**I'm falling, falling faster**  
**Breathe your life into me**  
**I still need you**  
**I'm falling, falling**  
**Breathe into me**  
**Breathe into me**  
**Breathe into me**  
**Breathe into me**

**Breathe your life into me**  
**I can feel you**  
**I'm falling, falling faster**  
**Breathe your life into me**  
**I still need you**  
**I'm falling, falling**  
**Breathe into me**

**Breathe your life into me!**  
**I'm falling, falling faster**  
**Breathe your life into me!**  
**falling, falling, falling**  
**Breathe into me**  
**Breathe into me**  
**Breathe into me**  
**Breathe into me**  
**Breathe!**

They sat in silence once again, letting her voice wash over them along with memories of the long night filled with turbulent emotions. They thought about the girl who brought them all together at the moment. They thought about their love for Bree.

* * *

**Meanwhile (outside the club)**

Troy burst out the front doors and rushed to the meet Bree before she drove off. Stalking through the parking lot, he kept his eyes open for her. Catching a glimpse of her, he broke into a run and found her almost to her car door.

"Bree!" He called out. She just kept walking.

"**Bree! Please!" **He tried again.

She still didn't answer and kept walking. She was at her door when he went for his last tactic and started to sing, letting the words come from his heart. He noticed that she didn't open the door and just stood there, letting the lyrics wash over her. Taking it for a good sign, he walked slowly over to her. His voice was quiet but carried in the deathly silent and empty parking lot.

**Tell yourself its over now**  
**Try to kill a broken vow**  
**If only you could find the strength to kill the memories**  
**These empty pages never turn**  
**You lit the flame and let them burn**  
**You tried to bury me so deep but what lies beneath**

**Will your hope die alone**  
**Will you fade on your own**  
**Can you just turn away and let me go**

Troy's voice got louder as he tried to get through the barriers of ice around her heart.

**Lie to me**  
**You can feel**  
**That this love was never real**  
**Walk away**  
**You can learn to love again**

**Lie to me**  
**You can leave**  
**I'll still be here when you see**  
**Your not alone**  
**You don't have to run again**  
**Leave me in denial**

It was true. I didn't matter if she ran again. He would always love her and he would always be there for her, whether she wanted him to be or not.

**All your secrets crawl inside**  
**You keep them safe, you let them hide**  
**You feel them drinking in your pain to kill the memories**  
**So close your eyes and let it hurt**  
**The voice inside begins to stir**  
**Are you reminded of all you used to be**

He tried to get her to remember all the good times as he walked closer. He embraced her from behind as he noticed her shaking shoulders. He put all the love and warmth he could into it. He would get through to her.

**Can you just turn away and let me go**

**Lie to me**  
**You can feel**  
**That this love was never real**  
**Walk away**  
**You can learn to love again**

**Lie to me**  
**Watch me bleed**  
**Cause I'll still be here when you see**  
**Your not alone**  
**You don't have to run again**  
**Leave me in denial**

He turned around gently to face her. His eyes softened when he noticed the tears trailing down her face. He sang looking directly in her eyes. He left his soul bare for her to look into and find what she wanted.

**All the pain you fed**  
**Starts to grow inside**  
**It lives again and you can't let it die**  
**So believe you'll never find**  
**A reason to love again**

His voice softened into a whisper as he kissed the tears off her face between lyrics.

**Lie to me**  
**And watch me bleed**  
**I'll be here when you see**  
**Your not alone**  
**You don't need to run**

He hovered over her lips and dropped silent as the last word left his lips, silently giving her a way out. _Turn your head away, don't kiss me, and I'll leave you alone. I'll just try to be your friend. Kiss me and I know I still have a chance. _He rejoiced when Bree didn't push him away. Closing the distance, he kissed her lightly before deepening the kiss. He licked her bottom lip and was happy when Bree allowed him entrance. When they broke away, they were both out of breath. He kept singing as the girl he loved lay her head on his shoulder. He just wrapped his arms tighter around her.

**Lie to me**  
**Watch me bleed**  
**Cause I'll still be here when you see**  
**Your not alone**  
**You don't have to run again**  
**Leave me in denial**

Bree gently pushed, getting him to let her go. Looking into his eyes, she searched for something and appearantly say something she liked as she kissed him softly once again before getting in her car. Troy backed away and stared at the car as it drove away.

**You can learn to love again**  
**Leave me in denial**  
**You can learn to love again**  
**Leave me in denial**

As the lyrics fell from his lips, he reached up and touched his lips, a silly grin stretching across his face. The grin stayed on his face even when he eventually walked back into the building.

He was jumped immediately by the anxiously awaiting occupants whose eyes brightened when they saw his grin. The grin never left his lips as he whispered, in a voice full of wonder,

"There's still a chance!"

* * *

**_Please review. I love feedback. _**


	15. BGC: Studio

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **_

_**Songs for this Chapter: Panic , Heart, Miss Nothing by Pretty Reckless and Dancing with tears in my eyes by Kesha**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for Senior year and she's ready to show them what they created.

"Ready or not, here I come."

_**AN: Bree will have very conflicting feeling throughout this fic so it may seem as if she's bipolar with the way she feels about the wildcats switching every chapter. She is at war with herself, and her needs and wants. She is fighting a battle with a major depression and survivors guilt. At the same time, she hates herself for hurting the people around her with her actions. She feels like she has no control of her life and she can't stand it. **_

* * *

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

* * *

Parking in front of her house, Bree sat in silence for a moment as she finally let herself think about what she just did. She walked calmly to the front door, opening it, locking the door behind her, and walked quitely up the stairs to her room. She sat on the bed silently before covering her face with a pillow and screaming with everything she had in her. Why? why? WHY? She kept asking herself.

Why was she always giving in? Why couldn't she keep a promise to herself?

Removing the pillow, Bree let the tears flow free. How did they have this power over her? Maybe she cared too much about them. If she just didn't care anymore, then there would be nothing that could hurt her. Bree sat up quickly. That was the answer! She just wouldn't care anymore, about anyone but herself. That was the only way not to get hurt. Her caring about people only managed to get her and them hurt in the end.

Yeah, that was her plan, she decided as she got ready for bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard the front door open, and many voices come from downstairs. No one would get in her way, even the people who thought they could help her. She would do whatever she wanted to and damn the consequences. She refused to be hurt by anyone elses action ever again.

* * *

Bree awoke to voices coming from downstairs. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she only heard snipplets of the conversation downstairs. She blinked sleepily as she rose from her bed and streched a little bit. God, her head was pounding. She could feel the very familiar effects of a massive hangover though she hadn't crashed so the drugs were still in her system. Though she had used a blend of drugs to counter the effects of each other and allow her to have a soft crash. There wouldn't be much more then faint trembles and weakness to get through later. She walked downstairs, blinked, then narrowed her eyes, seeing the scene she had walked into and remembering her promise. Who cares if these were the people she loved the most, she had to let them go. They would not control her actions anymore.

She padded into the kitchen quietly and without speaking, eyes focused on a pitcher of coffee, not noticing the wildcats dropped jaws and all conversations stopping. They had never seen her wear anything remotely like what she was wearing now, even though she was reminicent of the girl they had known before everything happened to split them. She wore a sheer black nightie that barely covered up anything at all. Her colorful hair curled naturally around her face and spilled down her back in a wild tangle. Her eyes were bleary and she wore no makeup at all, making her look younger. She didn't appear to care that they were there as they watched her anxiously.

Steadfastly, she ignored them and what their presence did to her heart. She wouldn't care anymore; She had to stop caring. This time she would let her head beat her heart and distance herself from everyone. It was for the best.

There was an awkward silence where everyone except Bree stared at each other while she made her coffee. Coughing, Troy tried to break the ice.

"Hey, Bree. Good morning. I know it must look weird for us to be over here but we were invited for breakfast soo..." He trailed off as Bree barely spared him a glance and shrugged.

"I really don't give a fuck why you're here. I'm far too hungover for this bullshit." She returned to her coffee brewing.

No one else could really say anything. D laughed nervously. " Yea, Bree isn't really a morning person." Taylor nodded, looking at the brunette making her way back up the stairs. " I can see that." What was weird was at one point Gabriella had always been perky and friendly in the morning.

Silence reigned in the kitchen again, only to be broken a few seconds late by a cellphone ringing upstairs.

* * *

Bree reached it right before the last ring.

"Hello?"

The voice of the man who approached her at the club and offered her a record deal responded.

"We have a very interesting proposition for you"

"What would that be?" She asked curiously.

" We heard a few of the demos you have sent in and a couple of them are perfect for a new movie we are producing the soundtrack for. This could be a great way to jumpstart your career. The movie itself is about a drug addicted daughter of a powerful family attempting to run from a dark past she keeps hidden from her family and friends who hurt her enough to make her run from them. She falls in love with an old boyfriend who helps her clean up and protects her. I'll give more details if you accept. Are you interested?

Below her, the kitchen occupants heard a loud "_Hell Yes!" _and a couple minutes later, an excited Gabriella leaped into the kitchen.

She seemed not to care that the wildcats were in the kitchen at this point. She just needed to share her excitement. "You guys have no idea what just happened."

"Why don't you tell us then?" D commented dryly.

" I have to go to the studio in an hour. I get to be on the soundtrack of a new movie! Everyone can come!" In her excitement, she forgot all about her promise to stop caring. Jumping up and squealing with D, She reminded the wildcats of how she used to be more strongly than ever, back when everything was the way it was supposed to be, and all they had lost along the way.

* * *

Standing in the studio, she stared out at her loved who stared back at her. She was unsure whether she really really wanted to sing these songs in front of them. She heard Jason's voice through her headphones, telling her exactly what she was singing and what kind of emotion to put in her voice by telling her the background of the scene the song might be playing on.

"Okay Bree, We're only doing the primary tracks. We can add anything later. There's about four of them and any one can be chosen. First is Dancing with Tears in my eyes. Now, this may seem weird but here at BGC records we like to get to the emotions behind the lyrics and melodies. What were you feeling when you wrote this?

" I was heartbroken. I had just lost the love of my life for something I felt was my fault at that time and I was lost. I tried to do everything to forget but it didn't work. Parts of it are dedicated to the guys whose hearts I've broken and one in particular." A glance at the guilty faces in the booth let her knew that the gang knew what situation she was talking and what that "_everything" _included. Everyone other than Jason, who didn't have a clue of the situation, thought she was talking about Troy when she mentioned the special heart she's broken, but she wasn't. She was thinking about someone else. The boy she could have loved if she hadn't known the love between her and Troy.

"The character at this point is supposed to be feeling lost and heartbroken. Her lies and deceit has hurt the person she has loved all along. She wants nothing more than him next to her." Nodding, Bree closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked straight at Troy. She could let hear Jason counting down. _3...2...1...Start_

Bree listened to the track start and let her instincts tell her when to start.

**Here we go, welcome to my funeral**  
**Without you I don't even have a pulse**  
**All alone it's dark and cold**  
**With every move I die**

Unconsciously, she started swaying slightly to the beat.

**Here I go, this is my confessional**  
**A lost cause, nobody can save my soul**  
**I am so delusional**  
**With every move I di**e

Her voice dropped to a sad whisper

**I have destroyed our love, it's gone**  
**Payback is sick, it's all my fault**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**  
**Just fighting to get through the night**  
**I'm losing it**  
**With every move I die**

**I'm fading, I'm broken inside**  
**I've wasted the love of my life**  
**I'm losing it**  
**With every move I die**

Tears started gathering in her eyes as she thought about the peoples hearts she broken because she was unable to love them the way she loved Troy, especially him. If anyone could have made her forget about Troy, it would have been him. "_**Oh Damien. I'm sorry."**_

**When did I become such a hypocrite?**  
**Double life, lies that you caught me in**  
**Trust me I'm paying for it**  
**With every move I die**

**On the floor I'm just a zombie**  
**Who I am is not who I wanna be**

It was true. She didn't know who she wanted to be anymore. Did she want to be Bree, the tough girl with a heart of ice? Or did she want to be Gabriella, the vunerable girl who just wanted to be loved?

**I'm such a tragedy**  
**With every move I die**

**I have destroyed our love, it's gone**  
**Payback is sick, it's all my fault**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**  
**Just fighting to get through the night**  
**I'm losing it**  
**With every move I die**

**I'm fading, I'm broken inside**  
**I've wasted the love of my life**  
**I'm losing it**  
**With every move I die**

She hated that Troy had seemingly moved on so easy then came back to her just as easily. She never thought she would be this affected by anyone after everythings she's been through, especially when he who had hurt her so badly before.

**This is it and now you're really gone this time**  
**Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**  
**Just fighting to get through the night**  
**I'm losing it**  
**With every move I die**

Her voice raised in pitch as she really put emotion in her voice.

**I'm fading, I'm broken inside**  
**I've wasted the love of my life**  
**I'm losing it**  
**With every move I die**

* * *

Jason sat there slightly wow'd by the girls talent but shook himself gently. Clearing his throat, he continued. " Next is Heart?" At her nod, he spoke. " In this one, the character is supposed to feel lonely. She has just found out that boy she had loved since childhood loved her back, and hadn't meant his harsh words when they'd broken up before. At this point, she's tired of being everyone other than herself and she wants to be vunerable for once. She just wants to be taken care of for this one moment. She's trying to get the boy to realize she loves him without outright saying it."

Bree nodded, immediately knowing what he was talking about. She had felt this way about Troy many times. The guitar beat started quietly but got louder.

**Never wanted to feel**  
**Never wanted you to steal my heart**  
**Never wanted you to know**  
**Never wanted to show I'm weak**

When she had arrived at Troy's school, she didn't know that Troy would make it past all her barriers and steal her heart. Showing love was too vulnerable for her even then, too weak and open.

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Trying to be someone else**  
**I wish you would dare to walk me home**  
**So I wouldn't have to feel alone**

She was tired of being alone. Bree just wanted to fall into Troy's arms and let her guard down for once.

**Always wanted to be**  
**Always wanted you to see my heart**  
**Always wanted your love**  
**Always wanted but never was**

This was a part that struck her deeply. She was desperate for love after starving herself of it and practically running at even the first signs of the L-word in every one of the many relationships she had in Chicago besides Damien's.

**I"m falling all over myself**  
**Trying to be someone else**  
**I wish you would dare to walk me home**  
**So I wouldn't have to feel alone**

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Dying to be someone else**  
**I wish you would dare to walk me home**  
**I don't wanna fight the world alone**

She remembered when it was Troy and Gabriella against the world. Those were the happiest times of her life, before Sam arrived and everything went to shit.

**Never told you before**  
**Never loved you more**

Coming back only told her one thing, she was as deeply in love with Troy as she ever was.

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Trying to be someone else**  
**I wish you would dare to walk me home**  
**So I wouldn't have to feel alone**

**I'm falling all over myself**  
**Dying to be someone else**  
**I wish you were dead and walk me home**  
**I don't wanna fight the world alone**  
**I don't wanna fight the world alone**  
**I don't wanna fight the world alone**

Maybe if they hadn't had a history, or if their lives hadn't taken them on opposite paths, or if she was simply someone else. Then maybe, she wouldn't be..

**All alone**

* * *

"That was great. But moving on, We'll look at Panic then Miss Nothing. I think those both fit the main character perfectly. She's supposed to come back rough, sexy, and dark; Far from the sweet shy girl she was before. Tell me, How were you feeling when you wrote this." Jason sent her an encouraging look.

Bree sighed. " People who didn't understand me were trying to change me. I felt threatened and wanted to warn them of the dangers of being involved with me. I'm really not the best person to be around. Too much corruption, you know? " She sent the young producer a weak smile, and avoiding eye contact with the people in the office, closed her eyes. She let Jason's voice and the music wash over her. She had to find the anger and desperation she felt then, which wasn't hard at all.

"That sounds perfect." Jason said as the beat continued to play.

Her voice dropped to a sultry tone, with an intensity that was not normally heard.

**You are driving me into manic**  
**You can't break me out of my habits**  
**I never will be you, I hate that you're breathing**  
**So leave me alone, I'm an addict**

**You never will see it my way**  
**I'm draining the light from your day**  
**You're pushing, you're pushing, I'm pulling you down**

Her eyes popped open as she sang the chorus, looking meaningfully at everyone in the other room. Her voice and lyrics clearly show the comflicitng feelings within her.

**Baby, spare yourself**  
**(But I'm in love with you)**  
**No I won't, take your help**  
**(But I will see it through)**  
**I am too far gone for you to bring me back so baby,**  
**spare yoursel**f

They had to know what they were doing to her. They had to know they couldn't save her from herself. She loved them too much, they couldn't be with her.

**You are driving me into panic**  
**I know that you can't understand it**  
**I'm constantly sinking, I'm no longer thinking**  
**So leave me alone when I'm frantic**

**You never will feel it my way**  
**I'm draining the light from your day**  
**You're pushing, you're pushing, I'm pulling you down**

They would never know what being Gabriella was like, and she would never wish her existance on anyone. Things weren't going to bad right now, everyone had to just leave it alone. She knew what she was doing with her life, exactly what she wanted to do.

**Baby, spare yourself**  
**(But I'm in love with you)**  
**I won't take your help**  
**(But I will see it through)**  
**I am too far gone for you to bring me back so baby**  
**spare yourself**

**Oh, oh, oh, woah**  
**Oh, oh, oh, woah**  
**Oh, oh, oh, woah**  
**Oh, oh, oh**,

They needed to know she was beyond redemption. They could only be dragged down with her to the depths of hell where her soul was sure to reside. The gang was not ready for the world she lived in.

**Baby, spare yourself from all my trouble cause**  
**I won't take your help, I'm not the girl I was**  
**I am too far gone for you to bring me back**  
**Baby, spare yourself**

She was no longer Gabriella, the sweet angel they had known. Now, she was something far, far, different. She didn't need their help. She needed them to stay far away from the things in her life that had changed her so much.

* * *

Jason blinked at how fast she changed from heartbroken teen girl to desperate, and angry so quickly but he shrugged. Less waste of resources. Tape was expensive. " Now this one. I can only guess what you were feeling but the character is supposed to be at their rock bottom. She feels like everyone has abandoned her and she has no one to turn too. She is way past caring about anything, even herself." Jason's eyes narrowed as he noticed the high schoolers cringe in the room with him and his artist's bitter smile. He didn't know what had gone on, but he would find out.

"You're right Jason. I was at rock bottom and I just didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered to me, it was just one thrill ride to the next. She must be feeling empty, cold but full of rage at this point, much like I was."

Bree started rocking along to the beat of the guitars and drums. A smirk crossed her lips as she remembered what she was known as in Chicago and stared at the other occupants of the studio, something dark lurking in her chocolate eyes. When she opened her mouth, a smooth, uncaring tone came out.

**I'm Miss Autonomy, Miss Nowhere**  
**I'm at the bottom of me**  
**Miss Androgyny, miss don't care**  
**What I've done to me**

After her mom died and she was abandoned, she didn't care about basically anything. Everything passed by in a haze of drugs, alcohol, and sex.

**I am misused like I wanted to**  
**Be not your slave**  
**Misguided, high-minded**  
**I'm missing the train**

**And I don't know where I've been**  
**And I don't know what I'm into**  
**And I don't know what I've done to me**

Quite literally, she was so drugged during those months after her mothers death, that she doesn't remember everything she did. She was told stories afterwards, of course, but she couldn't remember doing a number of things.

**And as I watch you disappear into the ground**  
**My one mistake was that I never let you down**  
**So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind**  
**I'm Miss Nothing, I'm Miss Everything**

This described how she felt after her mom's death, when she was totally alone in the world, and she didn't trust the sibs enough to let them in. Everything was a blur to her. She was just existing, not living. She hated that the wildcats had caused her to move and she had never actually done the action they tormented her for. She stared deep into their eyes, letting resentment show in hers

**I'm Miss Fortune, Miss So Soon**  
**Like a bottle of pain**  
**Miss matter, you had her**  
**Now she's going awa**y

At this point, she was turning into a "love'em and leave'em" kind of girl. No one could get close enough to matter to her. She held herself apart from everyone except Damian and D, who broke into her ice cold heart.

**I'm am misused, misconstrued**  
**But I don't need to be saved**  
**Miss Slighted, high-minded**  
**I'm second rate**

She did alot of things she wasn't proud of but they made her feel something at the time so they were good enough

**And I don't know where I am**  
**And I don't know what I'm into**  
**And I don't know what I've done to me**

**And as I watch you disappear into the ground**  
**My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down**  
**So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind**  
**I'm Miss nothing, I'm Miss Everything, Miss Everything**

**And as I watch you disappear into my head**  
**Well, there's a man who's telling me I might be dead**  
**So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind**  
**So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind**  
**I'm Miss Nothing, I'm Miss Everything**

Her mind flashed back to the dark alleyway where her mother's life had been taken. She didn't derserve to live, Bree thought bitterly, not when her mother died.

* * *

**Review pleaseee! Sorry to say, (well not really) but a song will quite possibily be in every chapter. Music is Bree's life and its helps her express herself in a less destructive manner.**

**This chapter was more of a filler. Showing you maybe a glimpse of what Bree will do in the future and some studio time. **


	16. BGC: D's Tale Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**_

_**Songs for this Chapter: Carmen by Lana Del Rey **_

_**(I love her music so much. I'm obsessed.)**_

_**Summary: **_They betrayed her and abandoned her junior year. Now Gabriella is back to East High for senior year and she's ready to show them what they created.

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

_**AN: **__Hey guys, I'm back and have my inspiration again. I'm ready to get back to writing. Quick note to everyone, but especially __**Hudgens No.1 Fan**__ about Bree's actions. _

_Gabriella is very insecure and lost emotionally and mentally. She's suffering from depression cause by rape trauma syndrome, survivor's guilt, and a slight drug addiction. I put her through a lot I know. Therefore, her decisions are not often the best. She puts up a brave front but inside she's broken. She has never gotten the help she needed (imagine she bluffed her way through therapy sessions before she just stopped going), or confronted the realities of the situations she's been in and looked past them. Instead, she's tried to forget with sex, drugs, and alcohol. They were a distraction from feelings of worthlessness and emptiness she gained from the rape. She blames herself for everything that goes wrong. _

_Those feelings of guilt and shame were furthered by the wildcat's ridicule, disbelief, bullying, and witnessing her mother's murder. She didn't want to tell her mother of the rape because she knew her heart would completely shatter if her mom reacted the same way her friends did._

_She clings to the wildcats because they represent an innocent and idealistic time for her. Back when she was a golden girl- pure- with a loving mom and friends who had her back always. It doesn't help that she is genuinely still in love with Troy, as is he with her, even when they each have separate love interests. Their relationship is somewhat darker as both have lived darker lives than their canon counterparts. With the way I've changed the characters, Troyella won't be a good pairing until maybe years down the line. It will eventually happen though, in-fic or in-verse. _

_She only came back to rub it in their faces how much she's changed and how she's moved on but she didn't realize the huge amount of emotional trauma she would have to deal with when faced with the simple life she left behind. _

_She still hasn't learned that to let go of your past is to release your baggage. Once she's learned that, she can move on. However, it will take a while and a huge event for her to come to that conclusion._

* * *

**Welcome to the Bad Girl Chronicles**

* * *

As soon as Jason said they were done, Bree was out the door. As she hurried outside the building, she tried to control the faint trembling of her limbs as the after effects of the drugs set in. The people she came with made to follow her and possibly comfort her or ask her some questions about the things they saw in her eyes but D blocked the way with a determined look on her face. Sending the girl a grateful look, she immediately exited the building to take care of her little problem.

"Just… leave her alone. I'm telling you right now that I will protect that girl with everything I have, the same way she has done for me." Kelsey blinked slowly, not at all surprised that there was a story to the almost codependent relationship the girls shared. "What do you mean?"

The room was silent as death, D inspecting them all with darkened eyes. Turning toward the producer, she quietly whispered something in his ear. Jason scrunched her nose before whispering something back to her. She regarded him quietly but intensely, before nodding. He motioned down the hallway, leading the way to a small, empty meeting room with a large table. D sighed and collapsed in the fluffy chair at the head of the table.

She waited in silence for everyone to get seated, while refusing to look any of them in the eyes.

"You just don't seem to get it. Bree is not the same person you once knew. She'll be upset with me for this but I thought maybe if you knew how she was in Chicago, you'd get her better and stop trying to force decisions on her. Some of you already know most of this but you don't know my side of the story." Taking a deep breath, D started the story that dragged them all to another time and place.

D's voice was hushed, as if coming from a distant place none of them could see.

"Bree had already been at Central High for a while when we met. I was the shy, weird, druggie nobody cared about and she was already Ms. "Pretty Popularity." People adored her and picked on me. I had basically no self-confidence since I had already been bullied for years and my dad had died a couple years back. It didn't help that my ma's an abusive bitch. Her boyfriend's even worse. But I stayed around, because I loved her and my dad told me to watch out for her."

Her voice was tinted heavily with melancholy and a hint of bitterness.

"I had seen her around and I admired everything about her. From her style, to her looks, her easy confidence, and how easily she had made friends with the most popular kids in our school. Kids who had never bullied me because they didn't even know I existed. I thought she had never even looked my way, the same as the other kids. I was invisible to them and I expected I would always be. I wasn't like Bree; I never stood out. In a positive way at least. I was the loser who had no friends to protect her. "

The look on her face was sad, and caused everyone in the room to pity her. They had always had friends so they didn't understand. Only Kelsey had an inkling as she had once been unpopular but never totally friendless and alone.

"One day, this girl had cornered me in a bathroom with a couple of her friends and were pushing me around"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

After a particularly hard shove, D's back hit the door of a stall and she slid slowly down the blockade, blood dripping from a split in her lip caused by a particularly sharp nail. Briana glared at her, jealous that her boyfriend's eyes had lingered for far too long on the pretty blonde.

"Stupid slut. No one even cares about you. If you died today, it wouldn't even matter. Why don't you just be a good little emo bitch and go slit…"

She was interrupted by the door opening and the sound of clicking heels. Everyone froze and looked towards the source of the noise.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"And there she was in all here glory." D said. "The famous Ms. Bree, popular extraordinaire. Dressed in another one of those cute little outfits I could never pull off with a frown on her pretty brown face. She stopped them."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Bree asked in a flat voice, seeing the blonde on the floor and piecing together what happened. Her eyes narrowed at the girls who sighed in relief.

"Oh it's just you." Briana's friends sighed in relief.

"Yes, it's just be me," Bree said dryly," However, I can't help but notice that you never answered my question. What the hell is going on?"

Briana stepped forward, clearly thinking she would get off scot free for her crime, "We were just showing the whore that some guys are off-limits. I'm thinking she learned her lesson."

"Hmm, really?" Bree stepped forward and into the Briana's face. "You know, I hate bullies, especially groups of them. Those _freaks_ too weak to confront someone on their own so they round up a group of cowards who get off on causing pain and target those who can't defend themselves."

Briana's face twisted in anger at being called a freak and a coward.

"Look, whatever your name is – It's obviously not important because I don't know it"

She was interrupted by one of Briana's friends, "And you know this freaks name!?"

She shut up as Bree leveled a particularly fierce glare in her direction, who then turned her attentions back on the ring leader.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I don't appreciate people picking on my friends," seeing mouths open to contradict her statement, she continued and raised her voice in an obvious sign for them to hold their tongues, "And yes, Deidre and I are friends. She just prefers the spotlight away from her so we keep our friendship quiet. However, that seems to be a problem now. You see, by challenging her, you challenged me, something I can promise you'd rather not do."

Getting extremely close to Briana and leaning to whisper in her ear in a way that looked seductive to an outsider but felt threatening to the girl she was talking to, she said, "I can make your life a living hell. I'm sure you know who my friends are. The people who top the social hierarchy. At my word, I can make you a social pariah from the rest of your high school education."

Leaning back to look into the girl's brown eyes she purred," I'm sure you don't want that."

Stepping back, Bree said," So I suggest you and your little minions cease fire and just ignore D from now on."

When they stood staring at her she snapped," You're dismissed. Get the fuck out of my sight."

The girls moved out of the room with clenched jaws and humiliated expressions, leaving the two girls alone.

Watching the brunette wearily, Deidre muttered "Thanks" while cursing her pathetic nature. She expected the girl, who surprisingly knew her name, to leave but instead she knelt down next to her with a gentle smile.

"You don't have to be so shy. I meant what I said. I would love to be friends."

The blonde's eyes narrowed in confusion causing Bree's smile to widen.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"She was actually sincere. I was weary as I had people "befriend" me only to humiliate me later and I couldn't take that chance again. I learned from my mistakes. You can't often accept anything at face value."

"She helped clean me up and invited me to sit with her and her friends since she noticed I never ate in the cafe. With nowhere else to go, I accepted. Of course it wasn't an easy merge into the group at first.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

D was uncomfortable at this table - these people were some of the most attractive teens she had ever seen. It wasn't fair to have this much beauty concentrated in one place. She felt like an especially ugly duckling- even though she knew they all were trying to make her feel comfortable even if just for Bree's sake. It didn't help that the girl in question was absorbed in a journal of some kind.

Dean, the blonde and blue-eyed star quarterback, noticed D's attention on Bree and poked her shoulder so she would look at him.

"Don't mind her, D was it?" Deidre nodded and he went on. "She always gets like this when she's finishing a song. She'll break out of her trance once she gets to a stopping point."

As in on cue, Bree slams down her book. "Done!" She says excitedly. She seemed startled to see the rest of the table staring at her, it seems she forgot where she was. D suppressed a snicker.

Amanda, a brunette with some of the bluest eyes D had ever seen and a successful local model, raised an eyebrow at the brown-skinned girl, who only wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Well, aren't we going to hear it? What's this one about?"

Bree shook her head. "It isn't as good in acapella. It'll be better with the track. This one is honestly a little depressing. It's about a teenage prostitute living a luxurious life."

Ethan, a brown-skinned boy with hazel eyes who was the local basketball star, shrugged. "We still want to hear it. We can decide for ourselves later if it's better with the track. You'll probably do it at the club right?"

Bree nodded, and realizing D had no idea what they were talking about, turned to her to explain.

"Some friends of mine own this club, and recently I've performed a couple sets there. I write songs sometimes, and sometimes people like them."

Sarah, an Egyptian girl with bright green eyes who was also head cheerleader and an amazing dancer, laughed and nudged D with her shoulder. "She's understating her talent. Her songs are great. We persuaded her to use us as a sounding board for her songs, and we're proud to be in the presence of a future star. Especially since, none of the rest of us have any vocal talent whatsoever."

Blinking sharply for a minute, Sarah asked, "Can you sing, D?"

The blonde shrugged before quietly saying, "I'm alright but I'm not especially talented."

Bree nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, we'll see about that. I need someone to sing with. But I won't force you to sing." She added as she winked.

Dean poked Bree's nose. "Song? Please?"

Bree laughed, something contagious and joyful, and said, "Sorry, I'll try not to get distracted."

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes as she hummed out a little tune, presumably the beat of the instrumentals behind the vocals of the song.

She opened her mouth and a clear and sweet voice, tinged with _something_, rang out.

D's eyes widened. Wow, her voice was amazing, and she hadn't even finished the first verse.

**Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem **

**Lying to herself cause her liquor's top shelf **

**It's alarming honestly how charming she can be **

**Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun**

**She says, "You don't want to be like me **

**Don't wanna see all the things I've seen **

**I'm dying, I'm dying **

**She says, "You don't want to get this way **

**Famous, and dumb at an early age **

**Lying, I'm lying **

**The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen **

**She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes **

**She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond **

**Audiotune lies, she's still shining **

**Like lightning, white lightning **

**Carmen, Carmen, staying up till morning **

**Only seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean **

**It's alarming truly how disarming you can be **

**Eating soft ice cream, Coney Island queen **

**She says, "You don't want to be like me **

**Looking for fun, getting high for free **

**I'm dying, I'm dying **

**She says, "You don't want to get this way **

**Street walking at night, and a star by day **

**It's tiring, tiring **

**The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen **

**She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes **

**She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond **

**Audiotune lies, she's still shining **

**Like lightning, white lightning **

**Baby's all dressed up with nowhere to go **

**That's the little story of the girl you know **

**Relying on the kindness of strangers **

**Trying cherry knots similing, doing party favours **

**Put your red dress on, put your lipstick on **

**Sing your song, song, now the camera's on **

**And you're alive again **

Here Bree paused and said" This is a bit of French which I'm a little rough with so excuse my pronunciation."

**Mon amour, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi **

**Tu as besoin de moi, tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie**

**Tu ne peux vivre sans moi**

**Et je mourrai sans toi, je tuerais pour toi**

**The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen **

**She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes **

**She laughs like God, her mind's like a diamond **

**Audiotune lies, she's still shining **

**Like lightning, white lightning **

**Like lightning, white lightning... **

**Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem **

**Lying to herself cause her liquor's top shelf**

After Bree crooned out the last note, the table exploded in applause, dragging the rest of the café's attention to them. They ignored it, far to use to being watched to be bothered. Deidre, unfortunately, hadn't built of that tolerance so she was struggling to ignore them as easily as everyone else.

Dean wrapped Bree in a half hug. "What did I tell you guys? We have a star on our hands."

Bree blushed a little with a smile. "Thanks guys. I'll make sure not to forget about you small town folk when I make it big."

D giggled at the southern twang Bree added to her statement. The others smiled at the blonde coming out of shell even a little bit.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"That was the start of it all. Me and Bree got really close really fast. Yet, I didn't know her life wasn't as easy as I thought. There was a lot of dark things going on behind the scenes and I was drawn to the hedonistic party girl lifestyle Bree was living."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. Next chapter continues D's tale, and we observe the darker side of Bree's life.**

** Remember that sometimes, your actions have consequences. The past will always catch up to you; you can't run forever. **


	17. AUTHORS NOTE! (IMPORTANT! READ!)

_**10/05/13: I'm revising this story before I add anymore chapters. It's honestly a little bit painful for me to read this and I'm so sorry for that. A lot of the chapters are going combined and a few details maybe be tweaked or rewritten. As experience shows, I'm terrible at updating. I'm thinking of posting the updates fic in a separate story with the same name and everything. Or should I just replace the existing chapters? Any suggestions! I'll do whatever is comfortable to readers since I don't really prefer one method over the other. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**10/05/13: Replacing the chapter are just too much trouble. I will keep this version up but will be posting the revised version as a new fic called **__**"Tales of a Teenage Jezebel**__**" so if you are interested in reading it, the new story is up on my profile. Thanks for reading this despite the terrible quality and I hope you choose to check out the new version. **_


End file.
